Caught in the Wind
by Breakthefloor22
Summary: After feeling the torment while her mother was dieing Lucy runs away to an old seacost town in Maine and meets the love of her life, and the two conquire many obsiticales on the way. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Caught in the Wind: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original 7th Heaven cast, although I do own the plot, so please don't steal it!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has helped me through my last story (The Best is yet to Come) and supported me with this. I really wanted to write something with meaning so I'm going to tell you now this story is very loosely based on 7th Heaven. It will be mainly centered on Kevin and Lucy. Other than that please R/R.

Celeste stood in front of the old house. Her blonde hair blowing in the autumn wind. She stuck her hands in her pockets and looked up to the mid-day sky as the smoke rose from the chimney. The house looked the same as it always did, small and cozy. The shutters raddled in the wind, and a shingle fell off the roof smacking the ground.

She made her way down the walkway her hands shaking not only from being cold, but also a bit nervous. Celeste stood still for a moment and then tapped lightly on the front door, but there was no answer. Again she tapped. Just as she was about to leave an elderly man opened the front door, "What can I do for you missy."

Celeste was silent, but she grinned a little to show how happy she really was, "Oh I'm sorry I must be at the wrong house," she said turning to leave, but then the man stopped her.

" Oh please miss, come in. I don't get company very often." She nodded and stepped inside the house. The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg filled her nostrils as she entered the kitchen. Just like it always had. The man pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit, "You like hot chocolate, do you not?" She nodded as she took the mug from the kind old man.

" Don't mind me asking, but what's your name?"

She smiled slightly and took a sip of the chocolate, "Celeste."

" A beautiful name indeed. Means heavenly if I remember correctly."

She nodded.

" Your mama name you that?"

" None the less," she said setting the mug down on the table.

" I had a daughter, Cealy, but she grew up and moved out a while ago."

" Do you miss her?"

He nodded his head and looked her strait in the eye, "With all my heart. Like we do the rain in this terrible drought we are having. Cealy was my baby doll."

She nodded.

" Now what have you come here to do?"

She paused, "I grew up in this house. I just came to see it."

" I know how you feel. Things got a sentimental value."

She smiled a little, "Many things happened while I lived here."

She touched the delicate old table, it's once brand new paint was starting to chip.

"You ok doll?"

She nodded.

He stood up, and picked up his cane rested against the table, "Follow me child."

She sprung up and followed him happily. Old pictures rested on a table in their old antique frames. She picked one up and dusted it off, " Who's this?"

He glanced at it and shook his head, "That be Patty."

" Was she your wife?"

" He shook his head, no, Patty-Mary was my sister."

She grinned in delight, for it was obvious. It was all coming back.

" You say that in pass tense. Has she moved on?"

" Yes, ten years ago. From cancer."

" I'm so sorry."

" She was very young. Much to young if you asked me."

" How old was she?"

" 59, be turning 60 a month after."

She nodded and was silent.

" God took my wife like that too."

" I'm so sorry."

" Tis God's choice child," He was silent, " This way."

He walked up the stairs making them creak from the so many years people had lived in the old house. Then he stopped and turned back, " Come, this way."

He turned the rusty knob slightly making light stream through the window. She smiled and he nodded as they both entered the room. She walked over to a tiny twin bed and touched the delicate lace blanket draped over it. The sun set as horses ran through the meadows. She crouched over the bed for a moment then looked to the head of the bed. She pushed herself up and picked up a beautiful porcelain doll.

It was old, yet elegant. Her cheeks a rosy red and her lips their berry red beauty. Her once soft amber hair was ruffled from the many years she had come to life and starting to frizz. Her strawberry curls danced across her face as if it was a ballroom. She held her tight. Heat rushed though her hands to the doll making her feel real, "Felicity," she said to herself with a sigh. She turned to the man and he looked at her in an odd way.

" Are you ok?" She questioned setting the doll back on the bed.

The man started to breath heavily, "Get out of my house!"

She looked at him in shock.

" GET OUT!"

She scurried out of the room and down the narrow steps. Then stumbled off the stairs and looked back only once for reassurance, but there was none. Only the coldness in his eyes, gray with sorrow, "GET OUT!"

As she rushed out of the house the man made his way down the stairs and slammed the door behind her, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He screamed his breath very abnormal, "GET OUT!" He leaned back against the door, _An imposter!_

A/N: I know that was short but I just wanted to give you some background information. I know it seems like it has nothing to do with 7th Heaven but trust me, it will in time. You might have even catched on how it has to do with 7th Heaven. Anyway please review and tell me if you think I should keep writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. They really help me improve my writing skills. Anyway, I know it's hard to understand the story right now but I'm not going to explain it to you because the whole point of the story is for it to explain itself. So if you read a few chapters you'll finally understand it. All you need to know right now is that Celeste keeps coming to see this old man. Please R/R.

Under the old apple tree, Celeste sat reading her book looking up every once and a while to see the old man rummaging through his garden. She paid close attention to him. Noticing every curve of the many wrinkles that had accumulated on his face. He looked at her for a moment and then went back to his mumbling and rummaging.

They both went about doing such and such when it started to drizzle. Each rain droplet turning into slush as it hit the ground. Celeste stayed under that apple tree observing the man for hours to come.

" Oh Child," the old man said looking to Celeste under the apple tree, "you will freeze to death."

She smiled, "I'm ok, I quite enjoy it."

He shook his head, "Oh please miss come in you will catch a chill, and I would hate to be the reason for it."

" Very well," She said brushing the freshly mowed grass off of her trousers.

" I'm sorry," Celeste said taking off her cherry scarf and draping it over the chair.

He placed a cup of tea in front of her, "About what miss?"

She shook her head in dismay, "About your tulips they seem to have died."

He shook his head and leaned in close, "Tis winter miss. They shall bloom again in the spring." He took a sip of his tea, "It's the beauty of nature."

She nodded.

" And your name?"

" Celeste."

" Tis a beautiful name." He put out his hand for her to shake, " Kevin Kinkirk."

They were both silent for a moment.

" Do you live close by?"

" Just down a few blocks near the old promenade."

He nodded, "I remember when I was young and we use to go and hang out there. Is it still the same way?"

She shook her head, "Kids travel to San Francisco for the weekend. To be perfectly honest it is pretty much empty."

" Things sure have changed."

" So have you got any family?"

" Ben and Mary come to visit occasionally."

" Is Ben your brother?"

He nodded, "My wife died young, and my sister as well."

" I'm so sorry."

He smiled a bit, "But I have my wife to thank for my daughter."

"Do you see her often?"

He shook his head, "My brother and his wife raised her. She looked so much like my wife. I couldn't bear to raise her."

" What was her name?"

" Cealy."

" Cealy," she said to herself leaning her head back.

He stood up and grabbed his cane, "This way child."

She stood up and followed him up the stairs to the attic. The attic was spacious, and had a cozy feeling to it a warm, tenderhearted feeling. Kevin bent down and opened an old dusty trunk. Celeste bent down next to him and brushed off years of dust that had collected on it. The initials "LK" where engraved into the bronze a blooming flower next to them. Kevin opened the trunk and took out a beautiful, antique silver picture frame with a woman in an elegant satin white dress her hair braided and tied in a bow.

Kevin kissed it and placed it in Celeste's hands, "Lucy, my wife."

Celeste studied the picture carefully, "She was beautiful."

He nodded, "Indeed she was."

" Do you think often of her?"

" Oh so very much. I remember..."

December 1998:

Slowly Lucy tied a beautiful, elegant snow-white bow in her hair and pushed a lock of curls behind her ears. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and then turned to her sister Mary.

" How do I look?"

" No better than you ever do."

" Oh forget you! It doesn't even matter what you think," she paused for a moment to think, "It matter's what Jeremy thinks."

" Fine, whatever you say."

Lucy put a heart shaped locket around her neck, "Do you really think I look that bad? I mean if you do I'll just change."

" Luce, you've already changed your outfit 4 times. I don't know but it might be against the law to change your outfit that many time for a man." She rolled her eyes, "But I guess that's normal for you."

Lucy threw a pillow playfully at her sister, "Oh Shut Up!"

" What? It's true."

Lucy slipped on a pair of strapy white shoes, "I'm going."

" Jeremy's not here yet."

" I'm picking him up."

" Oh how romantic."

" BYE!" Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way down the steps, " Dad, I'm leaving."

" Ok, have a good time at that dance of yours."

" I will. Call me if you need anything."

Lucy picked up Jeremy and they went to Pete's Pizza in the prominade.

" Luce, we really need to talk."

" Ok, shoot."

" I wanna break up."

Lucy looked at him in dismay.

" I'm so sorry Luce, it's just you're not my type."

Lucy stood up and threw her bag on the table, "Then what is your type Jeremy? You've been out with every girl in the school and you still haven't food someone you like? Or is it another woman."

Jeremy's eyes cast downward.

" Oh! So it is?! Who is it then? Come on spit it out I know you can."

" It's Mary."

Lucy looked at him wide eyed, "My sister Mary?"

He nodded.

" Oh Jeremy, you sick pig!" Lucy exclaimed storming out of the restaurant.

Lucy slowly made her way home tears streaming from her eyes. She went through the back door to see Mary sitting at the table talking to her father.

" You sick Pig!" Lucy said coming up behind Mary.

" What are you talking about?" Mary questioned.

" You were going out with Jeremy behind my back! You are a sick pig!"

" I never went out with Jeremy."

" He said you did."

" He did?"

" Lucy, Mary! Stop all your bickering!" Eric said getting in the middle of their argument, "This is the least of our worries now."

" What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned.

" Luce, it's your mother."

A/N: I know that wasn't a great chapter but the other chapter left me in an weird place to write this chapter but I promise I'll try to make the next one better. Other than that please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I just have a few things I would like to note: I have decided to change around the plot a bit. Instead of using the number15 idea I'm going to write it a different way. Also I would like to make sure that you understand that Lucy and Mary are Annie and Eric's only kids. And to answer **pokethepenguin'**s question Kevin doesn't remeber Celeste, that's why he keeps asking her her name.And other than that please R/R.

The light slowly faded as Lucy shut the door to her mother's bedroom.

" How is she?" Mary questioned sneaking up behind Lucy. Mary's eye's seemed to be filled with hope all though the true feeling of knowing someone she loved would die soon shone though clear as a crystal.

Lucy shook her head, "She doesn't have much longer."

" Don't say that Luce, it's up to God to decide that."

" So you still have hope?"

" At least some. We have been so faithful to God. Maybe somehow a miracle will be performed."

" I don't believe in miracles."

" Do you believe in God?"

" Of course I do."

Mary looked at her strait in the eye, "Then you better start believing in miracles, for if you believe in God maybe somehow your wish will be granted."

" I doubt it."

" Don't doubt God Luce. Just hope."

" I'm afraid I can't hope any longer."

Mary sat down on the floral couch and looked at it for a moment, "You see this Luce?" She questioned walking over to a vase sitting on the table filled with roses, "God made this. God made each and every one of us. This flower, this rose, is just another one of God's many creations. Creations in which to perform miracles."

Lucy smiled for a moment, "I don't wanna lose mom!"

Mary took Lucy into her embrace, tears running down her cheeks, "We won't lose mom! We won't lose mom!" She was silent for a moment and then said to herself _At least I hope not._

Lucy stood up and wiped her eyes, "She's always been there for us, and how often you think what would your would do if you lost her." She paused for a moment, "The only thing that there is to comfort you is the fact that your nightmare is not real, but now it is as if our nightmares, are becoming reality."

Mary took her and held her tight, "Our nightmares will not become our reality. I won't let them."

" That's what I use to tell my self, but Mary we can't mess with God's plan."

Mary stood for a moment and smiled, "Come with me Luce, for I have something to show you."

Mary and Lucy headed out of the large wood front door and into the cool autumn air. The leaves looked like the sunset although it was only mid-day. Lucy wrapped herself tightly in her jacket and followed Mary down the street, the leaves crushing under her feet.

Mary sat on the bench and was silent for a moment.

" This is where you wanted to take me?" She looked at Mary in a puzzled fashion, "A park?"

Mary nodded, "Mom use to bring me here, while grandpa was dieing. She use to tell me that a park was the only place to ask God to alter his plan. Sounds kinda foolish don't it? I mean it's obvious God won't listen."

"What makes you say that?"

" Grandpa died didn't he?"

" Mary he was sickly. It was better he die than live."

" Why would you say that? He loved you."

" Mare, he was in pain."

" Mom's in pain, but you still want her to live."

" I'm selfish aren't I?"

Mary shook her head, "No, you're her daughter."

Lucy slowly entered her mother's room, her hands trembling from nervousness. The normally lively room was now dark, with shadows cast upon the wall.

"Luce," Annie said sitting up her voice sounding off in the distance, "I was wondering when you would come."

Lucy nodded and sat down next to her mom. Her face was wrinkled from exhaustion and her skin white as a ghost. She had lost a lot of weight after the cancer had taken her leaving her with only skin and bones, "How are you feeling?"

" I'm not myself Luce. Although I am comfortable if that's what you mean."

Lucy nodded.

" And your sister?"

" She's doing well. She misses you, we all miss you."

She shook her head, "It won't be much longer."

" Until what?"

" Till God takes me away from all of you."

Lucy held her mom tight, "Don't say that, you are going to be ok, we are all going to be ok."

Annie took Lucy's hand in her's and smiled, "Tell Mary I love her."

" Why don't you tell her?"

" Please Luce, just tell her."

Lucy nodded and stood up to exit the room.

" Luce."

" Yeah mom?"

" I love you."

Lucy smiled, "I love you too."

Eric entered Annie's room as Lucy left and shut the door behind him.

" Annie."

" Is that you Eric?"

Eric walked over to her bedside and took her head, "Yes Annie, I'm here, I'm here."

" I love you Eric."

" I love you too."

Annie was silent for a moment.

" Annie?" Eric said jolting her, "Annie?!"

That was it. God had taken her, just like she said he would.

A/N: I know that chapter was short, and seemed pointless but I just wanted to show how Mary and Lucy where feeling as their mother was dieing. I just wanted to show how people feel when their parents are dieing, young and old. I just wanted to show the heartbreak and sorrow. So please review and look for the next chapter, coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: See previous chapters...

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and would like to apologize about how long it's been since my last update. I've been pretty busy with school and all so I haven't had much time to write for fun.  Also I would like to apoligize for how much this chapter jumps around, it's just I want to get the plot started so this chapter serves as a time lope.  But anyways please R/R.

Darkness. There was nothing to be seen for miles. Celeste knelt solemnly on the ground the February air biting at her fingertips. There was a faint smell of smoking rising from the chimneys in the background.

"Hoot! Hoot!" An owl called.

Celeste turned to Kevin, "Are you sure you want to be here?"

He nodded, "I feel at peace while I'm here. I know it sounds funny but while I'm here I almost," He paused for a moment, "Feel her presence around me."

She smiled, "You must miss her."

" Dearly."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as a gust of frigid wind blew by.

" It is getting cold," Kevin said wrapping himself tighter beneath his coat.

" It is. Would you like to go?"

He was silent for a moment, "One more minute, please."

" One more minute," She said with a smile.

The senile old man looked at her in a gaze, "I remember sitting long hours with her at her mother's grave." He paused for a minute, " She was really taken by the whole thing."

May 1998:

" I'm sick of it!" Lucy said throwing her book bag onto the table.

" Sick of what?" Mary questioned following her through the door.

She turned and sighed, "It seems as if everyone knows about mother's passing! I swear at least 10 people came up to me today and told me something along the lines of I was so surprised to hear about your mother, it was so sudden, or I was so upset when I heard about your mother."

" They where just paying their respects."

" I wish people would stop paying their respects and things would get back to normal."

Mary picked up a cookie and took a bite, "Luce, mom died, things never will be normal."

Lucy placed a vase of roses and stood back from the grave in a daze.

" I wish you were here," she said pushing a lock of hair behind her ears, "You've missed so much. I made varsity cheerleader, and I hear Mary's basketball team is going to make it to playoffs." She laid back and looked to the sky. _This is stupid, there is no way she can hear me! She's dead._

" I thought I would find you here," Mary said placing a coat over Lucy's shoulders.

" I needed time to think."

" Don't we all." She sat down besides Lucy, "Do you remember Christmas two years ago?"

" The year before grandma died? It was great. The family was all there. Aunt Julie, Grandma, Grandpa, the Cornel, Ruth. It was fun, it was family."

" Well anyway grandma gave me this," she said pulling out a locket, " She said she would always be there with me as long as I wore it, and I always felt that she was there with me every step I took. After mom died I placed her picture in it, sorta as a remembrance," she handed it to Lucy, "I want you to have it."

" I couldn't."

She pulled Lucy's hair back and gave her a kiss, "Yes you can Luce, yes you can."

December 2000:

    Lucy slowly opened the attic door that lead into darkness.  She touched a antique piano and pressed down on a key as it rang out into the dry air.  Pictures lined the mantle of a dusty fireplace.  She touched the frail picture frame that contained a beautiful portrait of her mother.

" I miss you." She said placing the locket on the table and running down the steps.

"_Do not go where the path may lead.  Go instead where there in no path and leave a trail..."-Emerson_

A/N: I know that was short, It's been so long since I've posted and I wanted to post another chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I don't have much to say except thanks for all your reviews, and I'd like to apologize for how short the last chapter was. I felt short of in a tight position, somewhere it was hard to write from. Also I want to let you know that I think the statistics in this chapter are wrong but I'm just going to use them for the sake of the story, but anyway please R/R.

"How may I help you miss?" I tall middle-aged man asked his beard a matted mess. He was slender and wore a navy blue box hat with a white strip going down the side.

" I'd like one ticket to New York if you please," Lucy said setting her bag down on the cold cement floor.

He looked her over and then printed out the tickets, "If you don't mind me asking," He said looking back up at her, "What's a young maid like yourself traveling alone for."

" I need to get away from here."

" Very well, platform 23."

Lucy picked up her bag and took one last glance back at him, "Thank you sir."

" My pleasure."

Outside people bustled this way and that around the platform.

" Mommy!" A young boy cried his face tear stained, "Mommy!"

Lucy ran over and crouched down beside him, "What is it son?" She said wrapping her arms around him.

" I, I- I can't find my mommy!" He stifled between sobs.

The boy couldn't be older than four. He couldn't be much taller than 4 feet, and his hair was rustled. Gold polished buttons ran down the center of the overcoat, much too sensible for a young toddler of his age.

" I will help you find her," Lucy said holding him close, "Now, we are going to be together for a while, so what do you say you tell me your name?"

" Billy."

"Well Billy, I'm Lucy. Now what do you say we go find your mommy?"

" So?" Lucy questioned her eyes motioning toward the young boy who had occupied himself by capturing bugs and squishing them.

" Nothing yet."

" How could someone just," she paused for a moment, "Leave a young boy like that."

" You'd be surprised miss, you'd be surprised."

" What are you saying? This happens often?"

" Oh, much too often for my liking miss," He looked her in the eyes, "But you're the first person who's done anything about it."

" So they just, sit there? The whole world bustling around them, and no one has even the decency to stop and help them."

" They're not the child's parents."

" That still gives them no right!"

" No right miss! Who gives the parents the right to leave the children here? Who do you think takes care of the children when they are left miss? Who do you think spends 20 hours a year watching out for these kids who get left at the station? Who do you think?"

" You're inexplicable!"

" Inexplicable! I'm telling you miss, you don't know what you're getting yourself into caring for those kids only to have your heart broken."

" In what way?"

" The parents come back."

" They left them. Aren't they the state's responsibility now?"

He shook his head, "Not until they're reported."

She looked at Billy and then back at the man, "Then I'm going to report him!" Lucy took one last glimpse at the man and then took Billy's hand and they both exited the station.

"She's got a big heart, that women does," The man said shaking his head, " And she don't know what she is getting herself into."

" Billy!" A woman cried as Billy and Lucy stepped onto the platform. Lucy put her hands over Billy's chest protectively.

" Do you know who she is?" Lucy whispered into Billy's ear.

Billy didn't respond.

" Billy, answer me is that your mama?"

"What are you goin and telling my son?"

" Is that your mama Billy?"

Billy shook his head, "She ain't my mama, she ain't," he said running away.

" Billy come back here!" Lucy cried running after him.

" Don't go chasin after my son! Or I'll report you as a kidnapper."

" A kidnapper? You're the one who left Billy all alone."

" Left him! He left me, that good for nothing brat!"

" Why would he leave you?"

" A mother does not know many of her son's secrets, especially that of her four year old."

" You gonna go get him?"

" No he'll come back in time."

" Come back in time! Now I see why he left you! You don't have a care in the world about your son do you miss?"

" Mrs. Wilkonson if you please."

" Mrs. Wilkonson then. You best be chasing after your son because if you don't I'll report him to the authorities and tell them that you left him at the station."

" You couldn't, I'm here now."

" So you left him?"

" Only for a short period of time."

" But you left him."

Mrs. Wilkonson's face grew red at the sight of a young girl interrogating her.

" How old are you anyway? You can't be much older than me! What can you do?"

" Oh I can do much Mrs. Wilkonson, and much, much more!" She said running after Billy.

Lucy sat for a moment against the wall Billy crying into her chest.

" That was your mama wasn't it?" She said brushing his hair back

Billy nodded, "I don't' like my mama, I don't I don't."

" Did she do something to you Billy? Did she hurt you?"

Billy shook his head, "She did nothing, just left me, that is till you found me."

" You're special Billy, you know that?" Lucy said standing up, " Do you know why?"

Billy shook his head.

" Because you have the power, the power to make your own decisions the power to chose where your life leads," She paused for a moment, " And that son, will take you many many more places than you will ever imagine."

He smiled a bit.  
"Let's go Billy we are leaving."

"That the mother?" The man questioned as Lucy approached the booth.

Lucy nodded, "Two tickets please."

" For you two?" The man asked motioning towards Billy.

" Yes for the two of us."

" Where to?"

She paused for a moment, "Maine, anywhere in Maine."

A/N: So now she's gotta deal with Billy and gotta find a place to live. Boy does she have her work cut out for her. But as always please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I'm sorry how long it's been since my last update. I'll try to update more frequently. I've been really busy between school and dance and haven't had much time to write. I am hoping to have this fan fiction on way by Christmas. (Get to the Climax) I don't think I'll finish it though till sometime in March at this rate. Other than that please R/R.

"Will ya all be comin?" A fairly stout man with heavy facial hair questioned.

Lucy took a quick glance down the coastal sea line and shook her head, " We'll be staying here."

" Very well," he said as he shut the door behind him and with that they were off and Lucy and Billy were left alone on the platform.

" What are we going to do now?" Billy questioned tugging on Lucy's pant leg.

Lucy shook her head and took Billy into her arms, " I don't know Billy. I don't know."

" Can I help you?"

The beautiful chandelier that hung across the expansion of the lobby had taken Lucy. Each ray entered the many prisms and became beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. It was exquisite proof of nature's beauty at work.

" May I help you?"

Whipping around to face the man Lucy said, " I was just admiring your chandelier its like a-," She paused for a moment stun faced.

" Like a butterfly."

" Yes."

He grinned a bit, " Light goes in one color and comes out many."

" Exactly."

" So would you and your son like a room?" He questioned bending down towards Billy.

" Oh he's not my son."

" Oh I'm sorry. Would you and your brother like a room?"

" He's not my brother either. He's well," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, " A family friend."

" Well he's very cute," He said handing her the key.

" Lucy," she said presenting her hand.

" Kevin," he said extending his hand into hers. There was an awkward silence. He seemed so kind and caring.

" Do you own this place?"

" This? Oh no," he said shaking his head, " I'm just a employee. Boy do I wish I did though."

Lucy flashed him one last smile and then walked away.

"This will do," Lucy said setting her suitcase down on the bed. The room was small, but it was just perfect for her and Billy to share. A floral bedspread sat at the foot of the bed with delicate birds embroidered into it.

Billy flopped back onto the bed, " It's soft."

Lucy smiled and fell back next to him, " Yes it is. It's much better than that train had been."

There was a silence. Lucy walked over and opened the heavy draperies that blocked the sun from entering the room, "Ah, that's better," she said as light streamed into the room.

Lucy marveled over the paintings that had been hidden from the lack of sunlight. It was a peaceful scene. Seagulls cawed as the waves broke foaming at the mouth.

"It reminds me of home," Billy said looking closely at the wall.

"Billy, where did you live? Before I found you?"

" I lived with my grandma and grandpa. By the seashore."

" Then what happened?"

" Grandpa died. Grandma died shortly after that, and then I was well, left all alone."

" So that wasn't your mother at the station?"

Billy shook his head, " No you're my mommy."

" But where's your real mommy?"

" My mommy's dead. She died in a car accident."

" So why where you at the train station?"

" I lived there."

" Lived there?"

" The man took care of me."

" What man Billy?"

" My daddy."

" You know where your daddy is?"

" He's the cho, cho man, the one you talked to."

" The man at the counter?"

" Yes, that's him."

Lucy sat in the lobby hunched over in a chair. _He let me take him. He knew it was his son! How could he just give up his son like that?!_

" What troubles you miss?" It was the man again.

" Nothing, just insomnia."

" Are you sure?"

Lucy shook her head, " Kevin, my Billy's not a family friend. His father left him and his mother's dead. Kevin I know who his father is," she paused for a moment, " I just didn't know at the time."

" He let you take him?"

Lucy nodded.

" You should try to get them back together again."

" I know but it worries me. Billy knew that the man was his father, yet he wanted me to take him. I wonder if there is something I don't know."

" Lucy, there are many things we will not know until we look closer." He looked at her and handed her a mug, " think on it. There's a parade tomorrow on the beach. You should take Billy, he'll enjoy it."

Lucy sat on the bed where Billy lye asleep and shook him gently, " Billy, wake up honey."

" What is it Lucy."

" Do you celebrate Easter?"

" Yeah, who doesn't?"

" Get up, I have a surprise."

Humongous floats lined the shoreline. People cheered off in the distance, for the parade had begun.

"Lucy," a voice called from the distance, " Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to see Kevin behind her.

" Come on Luce, I have something I want to show you."

" Lucy!" Billy called. There was not answer, " Mommy?" That was it he had been left, again.

A/N: Just to make this clear I know the end isn't too clear but Billy got lost. Kevin and Lucy didn't leave him. I've been debating on whether to keep Billy part of the story. At first I was leaning towards someone else taking him, but now I'm leaning towards keeping him. Please tell me what you think I should do. As I said before I will try to update sooner than the last time I updated. Other than that please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Caught in the Wind: Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters, and I do not own the quote that is used in the beginning of the chapter (it is from Gary Blackwood's book _The Shakespeare Stealer _and I don't own the lyrics to _Baby it's Cold Outside._

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I don't know why it's taking me so long to finish this story. I am hoping to get a lot done during winter vacation so that is the time to look for an update. Other than that please R/R.

* * *

"As the three of us- Mr. Pope and his boys-walked home, I reflected on these new terms and all the others I had learned- and unlearned-since my arrival here but a few months before. Though I hadn't quite learned a new language, as Julia was doing, I felt almost as though I had. 

For every ken and wis and aye I had dropped form my vocabulary, I had picked up a dozen new and useful terms. Some were fencing terms; some were peculiar to London, some were the jargon of the player' trade. But the ones that had made the most difference to me were the words I had heard before and never fully understood their import- words such as honesty and trust, loyalty and friendship.

And family.

And home."-_The Shakespeare Stealer_

Billy looked over his shoulder and looked to see a beautiful brunette women standing on the sidewalk three feet away, " Mommy?" He looked at her wide eyed, " Mommy!?" He ran through the crowd and she wrapped her arms around him, " I'm here Billy, I'm here."

" Lucy," He said taking her hand, " We have to find Lucy."

Tears streamed down Billy's face as he and his mother drove down the countryside, for what Widge had said was true. Words that you hear everyday such as family and home don't have any importance until someone fills those places. And that is what Lucy had done, she had filled those places, she had filled that place in Billy's heart that he was never given.

Lucy sat in the silence of the lobby in the hotel. The faint sound of the piano played in the background, and the fireplace crackled happily. _How can I?_ Lucy thought to herself as she wrapped her hair through her fingers _fill that place that Billy had made in my heart? _He was in a better place though. He was in the warmth of his mother's arms, warmth that Lucy had had to learn to live without. She looked at the fire one last time and closed her eyes, and the room went silent.

" _Do you miss her?"_

_It was Mary, dear old Mary. Her faint smile seemed to make the room glisten. It had been so long since Lucy had seen her rosy cheeks and emerald green eyes. They were in a room Lucy recognized, but she just couldn't put her finger on where they were._

_Mary sat down next to Lucy and put her arms around her, " It's ok to be sad Luce. It is ok to mourn. You loved her, and she loved you."_

_There was an awkward silence revealing the faint sound of carolers in the backround._

_" Do you remember?" Lucy questioned as music filled the grove, " This was mom's song."_

_"I really can't stay."_

_Lucy looked at her and hit her, " I'm not going to sing."_

"_Baby it's cold outside."_

" _Come on Mary, leave me alone."  
"I've got to go away."_

_Lucy smiled and hugged her sister, " Baby it's cold outside." _

"_This evening has been."_

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in."  
_

_Lucy looked at her sister and kissed her, " I love you Mary."_

" _And I love you Lucy."_

"Lucy," Kevin questioned shaking her gently awake.

Lucy smiled and sat up slightly, " How long have I been asleep?"

"It's 12."

" I was tired."

" I know. I'm not complaining."

" How do you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Be so charming and kind?"

" It's just chemistry and love," he paused for a moment and put his hand behind her,

" And what a funny thing love is."

" As funny as it sounds I know what you are saying. Billy filled that place that was left empty when my mom died. A place I didn't think ever could be filled."

" That's all you think of."

" No, how did you fall in love?"

" I can only tell you one thing," he paused for a moment and kissed her, " How I fell in love with you."

" I couldn't Mr. Kinkirk. I'm leaving tomorrow. My family needs me."

" Oh Lucy, I love you!"

" Those are mighty bold and forward words, are you sure you don't want to take them back?" Lucy questioned standing up and heading for her room.

Kevin stood up and shook his head, " I would never take back those words, I love you Lucy Camden!"

He paused for a moment and pulled her into his embrace and with one final kiss he said, " I love you Lucy!"

* * *

A/N: So now the story is starting to get somewhere! Thank God! Check back soon for the next chapter and please Review. I'm sorry this chapter was short I did it in like a half and hour and I wanted to get it posted tonight so please enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 7

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I can't remember what the rating for this story is but just incase I didn't already set it at PG-13 I would like everyone to know that from now on it will be more PG-13 chapters. Not exactly yet, but it will. Other than that please R/R.

_

* * *

_

_I Love you Lucy. _The words everyone wants to hear in their lifetime ran through her head like a broken record. It was almost as if, as if she didn't want to hear those words, from Kevin that is. _How could I just stand there and not say anything in response. It makes it seem as if I don't feel the same way about him and that is totally not true. _What bold words they were! _I love you_. Lucy thought to herself again. _I love you! It just doesn't seem right though I just met Kevin, how can I love him? Does he love me? Could I ever love him back?_

There was a faint knock on the door interrupting Lucy's thoughts. " Come in," Lucy chimed in as she stood up and flattened her skirt down.

Kevin slowly opened the door, " I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know now. I was too forward. It was too soon to tell you that, but the truth is I love you Lucy and I will never take that back."

Lucy smiled a bit, " It's ok, you don't have to take that back."

" So you love me."

" I never said that, but yes, in a sense, I love you."

" So you won't leave Maine."

Lucy shook her head, " I never said that. I left so suddenly, and the truth is my family needs me and is probably looking for me at this very moment."

" You can't stay just a bit longer?"

Lucy shook her head once more, " I'm sorry Kevin."

" Can I drive you to the train station?"

" I can't, it would be too hard," she said with a polite smile.

" Right."

She looked around the room one last time and then zipped up her suitcase, " Good day Mr. Kinkirk." she said passing behind him, "It's been a pleasure."

Kevin stood there in utter silence. Nothing but air passed between him and Lucy. He looked around the room that had once been occupied by his lover. A faint smell of spice filled the room from her perfume. _That's what you get Kinkirk._ He said to himself, for_ falling in love. They'll never love you back. _

The train station was crazy with people all shapes and sizes going this way and that trying to board their train. It was a typical day in Maine during mid-April, chilly with a slight drizzle falling up ahead. Lucy stood in line at the ticket booth her hair was twisted back into a burette and a headband stretched out across her head. A light brown, knee length coat covered a pair of Jeans and a white lace shirt.

" Neeext!"

" One to Colorado, please."

" 5:15?"

Lucy nodded, " That's fine."

Lucy sat down and opened the newspaper to find the heading **Missing: Lucy Camden of Glenoak**. Beside the headline was a picture of she and Mary a year ago at the church's annual Christmas party. She turned around to see if anyone had noticed her to be the woman in the newspaper, but no one had. Then she continued to read…

_Lucy Camden of Glenoak, daughter to Reverend Eric Camden disappeared sometime earlier this month. Reverend Camden is a respected follower of the church and is long awaiting some sign of his daughter. In a recent interview a family friend told us that the family would not say why she is missing, and if they know what had come of her. _She paused for a moment. It all made sense. They knew she had run away, they knew were she was. All thanks to Kevin.

" What can I do for you?" Kevin said not even to look up to see who it was.

" Can you explain this to me?!" Lucy said pulling out the newspaper and slapping him across the head.

" Lucy! You came back!"

" Explain this to me! Lucy Camden, daughter of Reverend Eric Camden disappeared earlier this month."

" How am I supposed to know what that is all about?"

" Kevin, it's in the local newspaper. My father knows where I am, and I'm guessing that's because of you!"

" Ok, so I called him when you first told me you ran away from home. I thought he might be worried."

" Kevin, it's up to me if I want to call my father and tell him where I am or not."

" I'm sorry."

" How did you get their number?"

" Who's number?"

" My father and my sister's."

" Ok so I did some investigating."

" Thanks Kevin Thanks a lot!" She said throwing her hands up into the air! She looked at him again and kissed him, " Thanks."

"If it makes a difference, I only told your sister Mary."

" It doesn't she tells him everything."

" She swore she wouldn't."

Lucy threw the newspaper in front of his face and walked away, " Well obviously she had. Look, I have a train to catch. That is if I didn't miss it yet."

It seemed that the Lucy passed the whole world as she drove. She pasted vast spaces of trees and tranquil seascapes. She opened the windows letting the pungent scent of the sea's salt fill the car. It had been such a long time since Lucy had been to the beach. She remembered of one trip she and her family went on when she was very young. It was somewhere in California and the water had been freezing, but that hadn't bothered Lucy nor her mother. They just stood there the waves breaking beneath their feet. The beach had always reminded Lucy of her mother. It had been her favorite place that is until her mother became ill. Then it just brought a dreaded feeling.

Lucy pulled over to a vacant parking lot and stopped the car. Slowly, she opened the door. Memories flooded back like a barrier had been broken.

"_That's it Lucy kick! Kick! You can do it!"_

Lucy was silent then began to pull at her socks. When they were finally off she stood up and started to walk towards the shore. It was silent, silent except for the caws of the seagulls above head diving for pray. Waves broke foaming at the mouth. She made her way towards the rushing water as she let her hair down.

"_Come here Lucy! Come here Baby!"_

Lucy looked around for the recipient of the voice she had heard, but there was no one except her. She knelt into the water as it wet the tip of her dress. Then like a hawk diving for its pray she dove in.

A gasp of breath was let out as she hit the surface of the water. Oh, how good it felt to be at the shore again! How close it made her feel to her mother!

After spending an hour in the water she crept up onto the shore and laid on the sand, her eyes closing before she had a chance to do anything else.

"_I love you Lucy."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Lucy, I love you."_

_Lucy took a deep breath, " Kevin."_

He loved her. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

A/N: I know that wasn't a great ending but I really wanted to get this chapter posted today so it will have to be good enough. Anyway please review. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Caught in the Wind: Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters… I don't own oreos.

A/N: I just want to let you know that this chapter is going to be mostly dialogue. I'm sorry to those of you who don't like it too much. It's just it helps me tell the story. Also I just want to let you know they live in San Francisco because I figured it might help you follow this chapter better. I can't think of anything else I want to tell you except please R/R.

_

* * *

_

_One, two, _"THREE!" Celeste screamed as she pitched the ball.

" And it's out of there!"

Celeste looked over to a young boy sitting on the bench with a shake of her head and he followed her notion.

" You tried," he said patting her on the back as she walked by.

" Obviously not hard enough. They still won."

" You actually thought you girls had a chance of winning? Against the guys?"

" Watch your mouth!"

"So what are we going to do now?"

" We are going to go visit Kevin."

" That man you've been visiting for the past few months? I thought it was going to be just the two of us. You promised."

" Well I promised Kevin too."

" Why do you call him that? After all he is. Well you know what he is."

" I want him to figure that out in his own time," She took the water bottle from him,

" Now as for you."

" What did I do?"

" Just get in the car."

Kevin sat by the window staring blankly into space. He wore a purple shirt and glasses were placed plainly on his face. He had one hand on his coat, which was sitting beside him and in the other he held a hat.

"Kevin, sorry we're late!" Celeste said bursting through the door, " The game ran over time."

"I don't see the point, you didn't have any chance of winning."

" I don't want to cause any trouble. It truly doesn't matter," he said standing up.

"Oh you don't. Are you ready to go?"

" Yes."

" Then let's hit the road."

"Who are you?" Kevin said pointing to the young kid standing beside Celeste.

"Sean," he said extending his arm.

"He's my son."

"How old are you?" Kevin questioned.

"Ten. What's it matter?" Sean sassed off.

" Sean!" Celeste said slapping him, " I'm sorry Kevin."

" Oh it's ok."

"Where are we going?" Sean questioned pulling a bag of Oreos out of him bag.

"To Alcatraz. Now if there aren't anymore questions I would like to get going." Celeste said heading out of the door.

Kevin followed as he took an umbrella out of the canister beside the door.

"What are you bringing that for?" Sean questioned.

" It looks like rain."

"Right." Sean said rolling his eyes.

Fisherman's Dock was busy with people of all sizes shopping as merchants tried to sell their merchandise.

"Salmon! Get your fresh salmon here!"

"So did you grow up here?" Sean questioned.

Celeste looked at him and rolled her eyes.

" Actually I grew up in New York," Kevin commented, " Then I moved to Maine and became a clerk at a hotel."

" Is that where you met Lucy?"

"Lucy? How do you know about Lucy?"

"Mom tells me," he said motioning towards Celeste and Celeste gave him a disgusted look, " So answer me is that where you met her?"

" Yep. Her and Billy."

" Billy? Who's Billy?"

" Billy is the lad she brought with her when she first arrived in Maine. From what she told me he was a child she had found at the train station. I don't remember him very much though because he departed only a few days after they arrived."

" Tell me more about Lucy."

" Well, she grew up around here. Only a few hours away."

" Really? Were did she live?"

"In Glenoak."

" Are you telling the truth? Cause that's where me and mom live."

Kevin turned his attention towards Celeste who started to jitter from nerves, " You live in Glenoak? That's funny you never told me that. You must know my brother, Ben and sister-in-law, Mary."

"I don't believe I've ever met them."

" We'll all have to get together some time."

"Yes we will. Won't we?"

Kevin, Celeste, and Sean made their way down to the pier 39. Shops lined it and the waves hit the stilts.

" I want to see the seals." Sean said with a pleading look.

"After the island," Celeste said walking through the crowd.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared of ghosts," Sean pushed.

Celeste gave him a look, " Cut it out Sean. We're going and that's final."

During their whole dispute Kevin had wandered off. He passed young children with their families, and the many musicians and performers. When he got to a man that appeared to be a statue he stopped.

" Sir. Is there a problem?" he questioned taping the metallic man.

The man stood there motionless.

"Sir."

He glared down at him, " Please, leave."

"Kevin! There you are."

"What is it Celeste?"

" I was a worried sick about you."

"Well I'm fine."

" I was still worried. You just up and left."

" I'm sorry. I just hate when people fight. Lucy and her father fought all the time after I got her pregnant."

Sean looked at him wide eyed, " Why would it matter? You were married."

Kevin gave him a grin, " That's the thing. We weren't married when I got her pregnant. At least not yet."

" So you had a child out of wed-lock?" Sean questioned as he shook his head, " Mom wasn't married to dad when she had me. Still isn't. Boy did it bug pop."

Celeste glared at him.

Kevin nodded, " It bugged Lucy's father plenty."

"Father's are always so protective."

" It's for their daughter's own good."

" Right. Their daughter's own good." Sean nodded as if he were taking notes.

" So Celeste you never told me what your occupation was," Kevin said turning towards her.

" I'm a police officer. Just like my dad was."

" That's funny. I was a police officer when I was younger. That is before I busted my hip," he said with a laugh as he pointed to the fake hip.

" So what do you say we board the boat?"

" Sounds good to me."

As they stepped onto the island it was as if the temperature dropped a hundred degrees. The wind blew fiercely, but they toughed it. They held onto each other's hands trying to keep warm. Almost like a family, the family that they were.

* * *

A/N: This chapter explains a lot so if you don't get it make sure to reread it. I will be happy to answer any questions. So please review. Other than that look for the next chapter coming soon. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Caught in the Wind: Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…I don't own Ford. I do however own Skipper and the inn.

A/N: For those of you who read chapter 8 please reread it. I added onto it. The only thing I don't understand is I replaced the chapter only an hour after I posted it and it still hasn't changed. (I'll look into it.) Other than that please R/R.

* * *

"Miss," a soft voice whispered, " Miss."

" Hmmmmm?" Lucy questioned.

" Miss, you have to get up."

" Hugh? Where am I?"

" You're at the shore."

Lucy sat up and looked to see a man sitting beside her. He was about middle-aged looking, although Lucy suspected he was a lot older than middle-aged. He had an untrimmed beard and a torn shirt. He smile gleamed with kindness.

" You have to leave dear. No civilians loud' on the beach at night."

Lucy shook her head and looked at her watch, " Oh great! I missed my train."

" Were you off somewhere?" He questioned cocking an eyebrow.

Lucy gave him a slight smile, " I was going home to my family. Finally."

" Well. Is there anything I can do for you?"

" No. I'll just have to catch another train," Lucy said shaking her head.

He nodded, " Very well. I'm Frank," he said extending his hand.

" Hey Skip! What are you doing? Tellin' the tourists they have to leave again," a man walking towards them questioned. He was tall with broad shoulders. He looked to be half of the other man's age, and he wore a form-fitting shirt. His hair was in a matted mess, but he still looked as charming as ever, " I'm sorry miss. What did he tell you?" He said turning towards Lucy.

Lucy looked at him oddly, " He told me I couldn't sleep here. It's no big deal. I have a train to catch anyway."

He let out a loud laugh, " Oh miss. It's a public beach. You don't have to leave." He turned towards Skipper " If you do that ever again I'm gonna pummel you!"

"Oh please don't hurt him!" Lucy said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I never would hurt my Uncle. I just like to play games with him." He said giving her an odd smile, " So where are you off to?"

" Home. I think. I hope," She said shrugging her shoulders.

" Now where is this home you speak of?"

" California," she said with a smile, " Glen Oak California. It's just below San Francisco."

" Well if you have some time you can come back to the inn with us," he offered.

She looked at him, " What inn might that be?"

" Why does it matter? It's got free food."

Lucy let out a giggle, " Sure. Why not."

He helped her up, " I'm Ben."

She gave him a polite smile, " Lucy. Lucy Camden."

"Well Lucy Camden what do you say we get going?"

They made their way to a red truck. It was an old Ford, but it would do for how long they were going to be in it. The ride to the inn was silent. The whole time the only thing on Lucy's mind was. _What if we are going to the inn Kevin works at? I told him I had to go and now I show up with a guy. That would be so awkward. I like Kevin. Ilooooovvvvvvvee Kevin. _She dragged out the words. _Could I really love Kevin? Does Kevin really love me?I never would want to hurt him especally if I love Kevin. If I love Kevin. I love Kevin!_

"Are you ok?" Ben questioned interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

Lucy nodded, " I'm fine. I was just thinking. Maybe I should go. So I don't get home too late. You know what I mean."

" Just come for a drink. Please."

Lucy sighed, " Fine. I'll just comein with you for a drink."

As they drove up to the inn Lucy let out a sigh and closed her eyes. _This is it, the end of my life._ **Sea Side Inn** was written in yellow across a blue sign. Seagulls where ingroups across teh sign inflight as they laughed at her. This was indeed Kevin's inn.

" Is there a problem Lucy?"

" Oh no. Not at all."

" Then shall we go inside?" Ben said putting out a hand to help her out of the car.

Lucy smiled and let out a sigh, " Sure."

" My uncle owns this inn. That's why I always invite girls for a drink here."

" Right."

Lucy pretended to listen, but truly the only thing on her mind was Kevin. As she and Ben passed the front desk she tried to slump down so she could not be seen.

Ben smiled, " Oh there's my brother Kevin."

Lucy glared at him, " Kevin?"

"What do you want Ben?" Kevin questioned not looking up from paper work.

" I just wanted you to meet my girlfriend."

" Your girlfriend?" Lucy questioned in a whisper.

" Hello. I'm Kevin," He said waving her away.

" Kevin this is…" Ben started.

"Annie," Lucy budded in.

" I thought you said your name was Lucy."

" Oh that's my sister."

" You have a sister named Lucy?" Kevin questioned looking up, " Lucy," he said with a sigh, " Your Ben's girlfriend?"

" You two know each other?" Ben questioned.

" Yes we're acquaintances." Kevin nodded.

" How do you know each other?" Ben looked at his brother sincerely.

" I stayed here," Lucy said with a sigh, " And I was about to leave until I fell asleep on the beach."

Kevin let out a laugh, " And Skipper got you?"

Lucy nodded.

"Go. Have fun," Kevin said shooing his brother away and with that Lucy and Ben left.

Lucy was jittering from nerves throughout their coffee date. The only thing on her mind was Kevin. What did he think about seeing her and Ben together? Ben, his brother with the girl he once loved. The girl who loved him.

" I have to go," Lucy said standing up.

" Why so soon?" Ben asked.

" I just have to go." She said leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Kevin questioned.

" Home."

" But I thought you and Ben were a couple."

" That's it. We were a couple. What am I saying? Ben and I were never a couple! I could never love him when I love you Kevin!"

" You love me."

" Kevin! I love you from the bottom of my heart. Don't you know that?"

" You love me?"

Lucy nodded.

" You love me!" He said pulling her into his embrace and kissing her, " You love me!"

" I love you Kevin. I love you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm going to try to post the next chapter tomorrow so check it out, and please remember to reread chapter 8. Thanks and please review. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Caught in the Wind: Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Other than that please R/R.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin sat on the porch of the old inn rocking the swing back and forth, back and forth. It was a lovely, warm night, and the only thing on their minds was the other. Their eyes were fixed on the fire that was ablaze in front of them. It crackled in delight with amber colors.

" I love you Kevin," Lucy said gently placing her head on his shoulder.

Kevin was silent and slowly turned his head towards her.

" Did you hear me Kevin? I love you."

Kevin nodded and looked back to the fire, " You should come with me."

" Come where with you?"

" To New York, and meet my family."

" Why are you going to New York?"

" Ben and I always go to New York for the fourth of July. It's just always been a family tradition. Ever since I can remember."

Lucy nodded her head, " Then I shall come with you." She said kissing his head and standing up, " I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Aren't you going to come in? It is getting awfully cold."

"No. I think I'm going to stay out here a while longer."

Kevin sat out there by himself for the next few hours thinking about Lucy and how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He didn't know when they would get married or even if they were going to get married, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he loved her, and she loved him. That was what he thought would last him a lifetime. Kevin slowly leaned back and put his hands behind his head with his eyes fixed on the sky.

During this time Ben had crept out and stood there just watching his brother in thought.

"What do you want Ben?" Kevin questioned knowing that someone, who was likely to be his brother, was standing behind him.

" I was just watchin' you think. It always amazed me how you just spend time doing that."

" I'm sure you do too."

" I don't think anything productive."

Kevin stood up and went to stand beside his brother, " You have a real knack for comedy."

" Yeah me, Ben Kinkirk, a real comedian."

" I'm going to bed."

" With Lucy?"

" Shut Up!" Kevin said hitting him over the head as he passed by, but truly he didn't care about his brother's witty comment. It was just his brother's normal nature, and he loved Lucy so in a sense Ben was right.

"Luce. Are you commin?" Ben questioned knocking on the door of the room she was staying in.

" One minute. I just have to finish packing."

" Just pick something, and be done with it!"

"Ok. Car's ready to go," Kevin commented as he walked down the hallway, " She ready?" He questioned motioning towards Lucy's door.

" It might be a while."

Lucy came out in a lovely white cream-colored shirt with a denim skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she had sunglasses on the top of her head, " Hey I heard that wise guy."

" That's my name don't wear it out."

" You make me sick," Kevin said with a shake of his head, " Now, are we ready to go?"

Lucy nodded and with that they were all off.

The ride was a long one and Lucy had long since fallen asleep. Her hair was is a heap and her skin had marks from the fabric pressing down on it, but in Kevin's mind she had never looked better.

" You really love her don't you?" Ben questioned as he took a rip out of beef jerky while they were stopped at a gas station.

Kevin nodded, " It's funny, but I never really believed in love at first sight. That is until I found Lucy. She just seems like the perfect person for me. Someone I could love forever. Until the day I die."

" I'm glad you feel that way."

" So am I. Now that I think of it this is the first time I have ever fell in love. For real."

Kevin slid himself into the car and turned the key as it let out a loud roar. Ben leaned back against his seat as Kevin turned around and began to back out of the gas station.

" Could you be any lazier?" Kevin questioned once they got onto the interstate.

" What do you want me to do give you a live T.V. show?"

" Ha Ha very funny."

" Good. Cause I thought it was."

" Can you get me those directions and read them to me?" Kevin questioned motioning towards the glove box.

" Where are they?"

" In the glove box."

After about two minutes of fishing through the glove box Ben emerged and shook his head, " There's none in there."

" I'm sure I put them in there."

" Well they're not there anymore."

Kevin shook his head and leaned over to look in the glove box, " I swear to God!" Kevin said pulling out the directions, " Did God ever give you eyes? Cause you obviously don't use them."

" Why are you always bugging me?"

"Because you need to learn how to think for yourself."

Lucy started to stir and Kevin looked down at her sweet face, " Now look what you did! You woke Lucy up!"

" I don't know what you are talking about."

Kevin shook his head and once again looked down at Lucy. He loved her, and in that instant he became her angel, his gift from God. Something he would never get for Christmas or could purchase in the store. She was one of a kind. She was Lucy.

" Luce. We're here," Kevin said gently shaking her awake.

Lucy stirred a little and then flipped over onto her side. With gentle hands Kevin picked her up and carried her inside, and then placed her on the couch. He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you Lucy."

" Mmmmm?"

" It's ok. Go to sleep."

Lucy nodded and turned over onto her side.

" Uncle Kevin!" A short freckled redhead screeched as she ran into the room, " I missed you so much."

"SHHHHHH!" Kevin whispered placing his figure over his lips.

" Who is she?"

" She's Lucy. My girlfriend."

" Well she look's nice."

" I'm glad you think so," he said scooping her up and placing her on his lap, " Now Natalie do you want to tell me about school?"

" I would be delighted."

Well that was one down, only 5 to go.

* * *

A/N: I know that chapter wasn't great, but it was just an introduction to the fourth of July, so look for the next chapter coming soon. And please review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't have much I need to say, so other than that please R/R.

" Is she dead?" The blonde with bouncy curls questioned. She leaned over and taped Lucy lightly on the shoulder, " You dead miss?"

The redhead shook her head, " I don't think so." She knelt down beside the couch and went to take off Lucy's shoes.

" You really had to do that Kristen didn't you? Pee-u!"

Kristen took off Lucy's shoes and began to tickle her feet. Then all of a sudden her face grew red with shock, " Ha, Ha! Stop that Uncle Kevin," she giggled, " Stop it! It tickles!"

" Is that you Kevin?" Lucy questioned sitting up a bit.

" Oh, I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to wake you up."

She gave him a big toothy smile and pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her smile looked like heaven. Just to look at it lifted Kevin's spirits.

" Who is she?" Kristen whispered into Kevin's ear.

He took one glance at Lucy and smiled, " She's Lucy. My girlfriend."

" Now who might you be?" Lucy questioned motioning towards Kristen.

" I'm Kristen."

" She's my sister, Patty-Mary's daughter."

Lucy nodded.

" Kristen! Mom wants you!" Natalie said running in and tugging on her sister's arm.

"And this is her twin sister Natalie."

"Well you are both adorable."

" Why thank you," the chimed in together.

" And this is?"

" Paige. She's my sister." Kevin said sitting beside Lucy.

" She's so much younger than you."

" I'm five," Paige said holding up five fingers.

" When my dad died my mom got remarried and this is her daughter with my step dad, Mike."

" I'm so sorry to hear about your father. I lost my mother some time ago also."

" It's life. If he hadn't died I wouldn't have Paige in my life," he said rubbing the five-year-old on her head.

" And I wouldn't have my Kevin." She said giving him a hug and running out of the room.

Kevin looked into Lucy's eyes for a while. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. Lucy looked over to the fireplace with a fire blazing inside. The mantle was covered with picture frames of all sizes and pictures saving a special place in time forever. Lucy walked over to it and looked each one over closely. She passed wonderful days at the shore and beautiful baby portraits. She paused in front of one, puzzled.

" It's my dad the week before he died," Kevin said coming up behind Lucy and kissing her, " That was the first time he ever let me use his camera. Boy was he fond of that old thing."

" Do you still us it? Do you still take pictures?"

" I still have the camera. It sits up in my room, although I don't have the heart to use it. I just want to remember it as it being his camera. The camera that made him happy."

" Can you get it for me? I would love to see it."

Kevin shook his head and began to speak, " I don't really…"

He was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the other room, " Kevin! Lucy! Lunch's ready."

Lucy looked at Kevin puzzled.

"Let's go," he said pulling her along.

Lucy looked at the food that sat before her, and her mouth started to water. Watery watermelon, plump hot dogs, beefy hamburgers, and Aunt May's special pasta salad sat in a row.

May looked at everyone, " Should we start with a prayer? You do say prayers do you not Lucy?" She questioned looking towards Lucy.

Lucy nodded.

" Would you like to lead us in prayer?"

Lucy smiled a bit and began, " Dear God, thank you for this wonderful food and for this wonderful family I'm blessed to share this Fourth of July with. We pray for everyone's good health and for a great meal. Amen."

" Amen," Everyone chorused.

" So how long have you guys known each other?" Kevin's mother questioned taking a bite of her hotdog.

" About three months, but it feels longer," Kevin said putting his arm around Lucy.

Lucy looked to Kevin and smiled a bit, while her foot tapped lightly below her. After setting her fork down she silently pushed her hair behind her ears the way she did when she was nervous. They all seemed kind and open hearted enough, but it was always the same when she got to this point in the game. She just looked at them and froze.

They looked at her in a curious manor and Kevin's mother whispered something to him without Lucy noticing. Lucy looked to him and he bent down and kissed her, " Are you ok?"

Lucy nodded looking down ant her food as she moved her fork back and forth.

" You're not a vegetarian are you?" Kevin's mother, Karen questioned.

Lucy slowly shook her head and went back to playing with her food. The temptation was monstrous. She couldn't help the tears that were accumulating in her eyes and the temptation to bite her nails.

Kevin took his girlfriends hand in his and looked at her puzzled, " Lucy, it there a problem?"

Lucy shook her head and did the same as before.

" Talk to me Luce. Is there a problem?"

" No. I'm ok."

He took her hand, " We'll be right back."

They left the table leaving behind an enormous amount of laughing and enjoyment. Lucy just looked at Kevin without saying a word. Kevin pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, " I love you Luce. Now please tell me what's wrong."

Lucy tried to hold back tears, " I can't do it Kevin. I never could."

" Do what Luce? Tell me."

" All my life I've never been able to go and become part of another family. I can't even do it for the one I love."

Kevin looked over to his girlfriend. How could anyone feel uncomfortable with his family? They were all he had. She was all he had, and he wanted both to get along because he loved them both with all his heart.

Kevin stood up and took Lucy by the hand, " Come on, I want to show you something."

" Not now Kevin. I don't want to go back. Not after making a total fool of myself."

"That's not were we are going," he said with the shake of his head, " This is somewhere else. Somewhere very special to me."

Kevin took her hand and they made their way out of the house.

" Close your eyes," Kevin said taking her hand.

" Oh no don't do this to me Kevin."

" Just do it. You know you can trust me."

She placed her small hand inside the comfort of his and followed him as if he held her very life in his hands. It wasn't until too long that they stopped. The smell of fresh cut wood and pine filled Lucy's nostrils.

"Ok you can open them now," Kevin said letting go of Lucy's hand.

Lucy fluttered her eyes open to reveal a large wooded area with trees of all heights. Right before her was a tree house that looked long abandoned. A single flag flew from the highest peek on the roof. Kevin took Lucy's hand and led her to a rope ladder that went up to the tree house.

" Oh no Kevin! I'm afraid of heights." Lucy wailed.

Kevin pushed Lucy onto the ladder, " Don't worry I'm right behind you."

" You promise you won't let me fall?"

" Promise."

Lucy climbed up the ladder, " You coming."

" You bet I am."

Kevin made his way up the rope ladder halfway and then paused to see Lucy standing there as if she were in a trance, " What are you looking at Luce?" He questioned whirling around to try to see what Lucy saw, " I don't see anything."

" You have to look harder Kevin. You have to look at the beauty in it." She took his hand and pulled him up onto the top floor as he landed with a thud.

" I don't see anything."

Lucy pointed to a baby bird trying to fly. It was an ordinary baby bird, but the amount of effort that this bird put into succeeding is what intrigued Lucy. "It will never give up until it flies."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her, " Wait here."

After going into the tree house he emerged with a small box. He handed it to Lucy, " Open it."

She held the box in her hands and opened it slowly, " Kevin. It's your camera!"

He kissed her and nodded, " I want you to have it. I want you to never give up just like that baby bird, and I want this to be a memento from me to never give up."

" Oh Kevin!" She said wrapping her arms around him.

She held up the camera and with a flash that memory would stay forever in time.

A/N: I'm sorry to my readers, but I have a feeling this will be the last chapter for a while, for I'm going back to school. I'll try to write as often as I can but I'm not going to make any promises. Other than that please review and look for the next chapter coming soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 12 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: Due to lack of reviews for the last chapter I'm going to have to ask that I get 5 reviews from different people before I post the next chapter. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I only got one review for the last chapter. Other than that I'm sorry for how long it's been since my last update, and please R/R. One last thing, I noticed that I said Lucy and Jeremy were going out in 1998 which I notice now would have never happened in the show, for Lucy would only have been 15 and I think it would have been a while until they met, from what I understand, anyway on with the story.

One month later…

Lucy sat beside a fairly big pool. Her legs stretched out behind her, and Mary beside her. It had only been four months since their mother's passing. It had been so hard for them to cope with their loss. Now they were finally getting their well-deserved vacation. The beach had been Annie's favorite place in the world as well as Lucy's that is until her mother fell ill.

" I miss her," Lucy said looking to her startled sister, " I don't think I really want to be here considering it was her favorite place."

" She wouldn't want you to forget her, or the special place you guys shared."

" Can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked with sincerity.

" Yes. Anything. What do you want to know?"

" Do you believe in love at first site?"

Mary shrugged and looked at her, " I guess. I mean I haven't found my love yet, but that doesn't mean anything."

Lucy nodded and stood up, " Trust me Mare. You'll find him someday, and that will be a day you will never forget."

"Lucy you don't think you love Jeremy do you?" Mary questioned her sister with wide eyes.

Lucy shrugged, " Only time will tell."

" Lucy you are 15. You have your whole life ahead of you to find the love of your life."

" The truth is," she looked Mary in the eyes, " I think I already have." And with that she walked away leaving her sister in aw.

Their relationship didn't last long. Sure, she loved him, but he didn't love her back. The truth is there was someone else. Someone Jeremy viewed as his soul mate, and that person was not Lucy.

Lucy awoke in sweat tears running down her eyes. She thought about what she had told Mary those few months after their mother's death. "I love Jeremy." The word's repeated in her head over and over again. It was not the actual words themselves that puzzled Lucy it was what they met. I love you. She thought she loved Jeremy. She thought she loved Kevin, but seriously the thing that puzzled her were her own words. Did she really love Kevin? He was special. There were no similarities between Jeremy and Kevin. Kevin loved Lucy. Jeremy did not. Kevin made Lucy feel special. He made her feel safe. Jeremy simply was not him.

Wrapping her blanket close around her she let out a loud pitch scream, " Kevin!"

Kevin came to her bedside in an instant, " What is it honey?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her head in his chest and he kissed her forehead, " mmmhemam."

Kevin let out a sigh and shook his head, " You are going to have to speak up."

" It's nothing really. I just wanted to tell you I love you."

" I love you too Luce, but you really scared me. I thought there was a serious problem."

" There's nothing to be worried about. Now please just lie down beside me and keep me safe."

He ran his hand through her hair, " I would do anything for you."

Looking at her watch Lucy ran through the lobby. Hair fastened up into a tight bun and her rosy cheeks looked so simple, yet elegant. She looked over to Kevin and smiled with a nod of her head. With one last glance back at him she mouthed the word's "Thanks."

" Wait Luce."

" What is it Kevin? I have to get to a job interview."

" You're looking for a job?"

" Yes. I'm running out of money, and how do you expect me to keep rent?"

" Oh Luce. You don't have to do that. You're a my guest."

" I would feel better if you would allow me to."

Kevin nodded, " Very well. As I was about to say before are you doing anything tonight? I know this cute little Italian place we could go to."

Lucy gave him a polite smile, " Sure. I get off work at five."

" I love you," He told her blowing her a kiss.

" You too." Lucy said walking through the doors.

Kevin looked at Lucy as she left in a daze. He loved her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered. That's right Kinkirk, you got a date with Lucy Camden!

" You are such a I don't know," Ben said as he walked up and slapped his brother on the back.

"But I finally found someone."

" You hold onto her Kevin cause she's one and a kind."

" She's my Lucy. Plain and simple."

This is too much Luce. Lucy told herself as she applied her powder. There is no way you are going to be able to leave him to go back to Glen Oak. She looked at herself with pity. She had finally found someone, and now all she could think about is leaving. I know I love him, but I miss my home.

" You ready?" Kevin questioned knocking on the door.

" As ready as I'll ever be," Lucy said as they left the building.

The table was beautiful. Red roses were placed in the center of the table and a bottle of champagne sat to the left. As they sat down Kevin looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. She was it. She was his soul mate.

" Would you like any?" Kevin questioned motioning towards the champagne.

Lucy shook her head, " I don't drink."

" I admire you."

" No one in my family ever drank," Lucy said with a shrug, " I never found the need to, and I never really wanted to try."

" Why don't you just try some?"

" I really rather not."

" I don't mean to force you I just thought maybe since it's a special occasion you would like to try some."

Lucy shook her head, " I don't think I will."

Kevin turned towards the waiter, " Only a glass please."

The waiter nodded and opened the bottle, and within a second it was everywhere. Including Lucy's brand new dress.

" I'm truly so sorry," the waiter apologized handing Lucy a napkin, " Someone must have shaken it."

" I'm sorry that happened." Kevin said taking Lucy's hand.

" It was an accident. I really don't care."

" What do you say we get out of here and go home?"

" That's fine with me."

Kevin and Lucy crept down the hallway unnoticed except for the muffled giggling between them. With a creep the door to Kevin's room opened, and Kevin and Lucy were left together in the dark room.

"You know you don't have to do this," Kevin said planting a kiss on her lips as he eased her back onto the bed.

Lucy gave him a smile, " It's ok. I want to. I love you."

Even though it took Lucy a while to realize it she knew there was something special about Kevin, something you cannot buy in stores. He wasn't Jeremy he was his own individual. He was Kevin. Her Kevin. He made her feel special. He made her feel loved, and for all those reasons she knew he was the one.

A/N: So how did you like it? Anyway as I said before 5 reviews and I'll update. Other than that look for the next chapter coming soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 13 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: You gave me five reviews, so I delivered you the next chapter. I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I've been really busy with school and all. Oh yeah and this chapter I will admit is a bit confusing. To help you understand it better the italics are thoughts and flashbacks. Other than that please R/R, and remember 5 reviews or I won't update.

* * *

Lucy sat watching the waves break and roll onto shore as she so often had when things puzzled her like this. Clinging tightly to her legs she pulled her hood up, for the wind was starting to blow fiercely. It was serene and peaceful, and nothing was there to interrupt her thoughts. _Lucy, you are getting too attached to Kevin, and now you have even bigger problems._ She told herself whisping a piece of hair behind her ear. _He thinks you love him Luce, especially since that night you had together._ Closing her eyes memories started to come flooding back. Things she wished to remember, and things she wished to forget.

Kevin slowly pushed Lucy onto the bed as he lightly kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

_" You don't have to do this you know," Kevin said giving her yet another kiss this time on her belly._

_She let out a chuckle," It's ok. I want to Kevin. I love you."_

_Kevin was silent as he looked over to Lucy lying beside him. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her hair was a mess above her head, but the truth is she had never looked better in her life. There was almost a glow about her that Kevin had never noticed. He stood up and gave Lucy one last kiss on the cheek before silently closing the door behind him._

_"You slept with her didn't you?" Ben questioned as his brother exited his room, his hair still clearly in a mess._

_Kevin grinned a bit and walked away, for he was in awe about his night._

_Lucy sat up and looked at the empty spot beside her. He was gone. Just like she knew he would be. She stood up and threw back on her clothes as she ran out to the lobby. Kevin was there talking to some guests._

_" Kevin," Lucy gestured walking up to the counter," We need to talk. I'm leaving."_

_Kevin looked at her wide eyed," Why would you do something like that?"_

_Lucy gave him a smile, " I need to get my life straitened out. I need to decide where I want to go in life."_

_She had never looked surer of herself standing there in front of the man she loved. The truth was she couldn't make the commitment. She couldn't trust a man the way Kevin deserved to be trusted. She was silent and closed her eyes._

_" Luce. There's something else isn't there."_

_Lucy shook her head, " I told you the reason I'm leaving. I'm sorry Kevin I have to go."_

_The truth was though that there was something else. Something Lucy had kept to herself for all these years, and something she would never forget._

Lucy looked up to the sky where the sun was just starting to make its way down below the horizon. She couldn't bear the many secrets she kept inside, for it was one of the reasons she had ran away and one of the reasons she could never return.

The family had been full of their own little secrets. There was no doubt about it. Whether it was Eric breaking the window while he was mowing the grass or Mary sneaking out of the house to go to a concert, the whole Camden family was chuck full of them.

Lucy stood in front of the door of her dad's office. It had been four months since Annie's death and many people had come to pay their respects to the family during that time. However this individual happened to be a bit late.

_"Eric we need to talk," The woman said sitting down on the chair in front of Eric's desk._

_"Max didn't find out about you and I did he?" Eric questioned looking her in the eyes._

_She shook her head, " Eric we've got even bigger fish to fry. Eric." She paused for a moment to look him in the eyes, " Eric. I'm pregnant."_

_Eric was speechless as well as Lucy who stood outside the study. Her father having a baby with someone other than her mother right after her mother's death it just didn't seem like him. The second thing was what bothered Lucy the most. He had no intentions of telling Lucy or Mary, and Mary to this day is unaware of her half brother._

Lucy had thought about going back so many times and talking to her father about what she knew, and then something else happened, something life changing.

_"Lucy Camden," the nurse called as Lucy looked up from her magazine._

_Lucy nodded and followed the nurse back to the room._

_" If you don't mind stepping on the scale. We need to take your weight." Lucy nodded with a deep sigh and stepped onto the scale, " 132," she gave Lucy a smile, " And that is from?"_

_Lucy looked at her puzzled._

_" What is your normal weight?"_

_"128."_

_"Well I guess you've gained a few pounds. Do you always gain weight like that?"_

_Lucy shook her head. _

_" Well if you come this way I can get you situated." She lead Lucy to a room and handed her a robe," If you just could put that one the doctor will be right with you." Lucy nodded as the nurse left the room._

_Lucy sat impatiently awaiting the results to the test that would change her life forever._

_" Miss Camden?" The doctor questioned stepping back into the room," You were indeed right. You are pregnant. And that was it. With those words Lucy's life was changed forever._

So that's how she ended up here cold, pregnant, lonely Lucy. She sighed as she stood and headed for the car. Kevin had to know sometime soon, but it may take a while for her to work up the nerve.

Lucy drove up to the inn where Kevin sat on the porch awaiting her return. He smiled as she drove up the path her hair waving in the wind behind her. She had no clue how she was going to break the news to Kevin, for she figured she'd need time to get use to it herself.

" Lucy we need to talk," Kevin said running down to the car to face Lucy.

" What is it Kevin?"

" Luce. The inn closes for the winter tomorrow."

"But where am I suppose to stay?"

Kevin gave her a smile," That's the thing. I was wondering if you would like to I guess move into my apartment in New York."

Lucy looked at Kevin wide eyed and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you serious?"

Kevin nodded with excitement. You could tell his love for her by the look in his eyes. He looked like a puppy that had just found a new home, for he had found the one and only true person he had loved. Sure Kevin thought it was a drastic change, but he defiantly would think it was as drastic as the life-changing thing he is about to learn. The thing that would make he and Lucy drift away from each other or drift closer.

* * *

A/N: I know that chapter was shorter. I felt bad since it had been a while since I had updated, but you got to admit it does have some very important info in it. Anyway please review. Remember 5 reviews before I update. Also look for the next chapter coming soon where Lucy breaks the news to Kevin. 


	15. Chapter 14

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 14 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters… I don't own Winn Dixie, that is if I even spelled it right. Hey we don't have any of them around here. I'm pretty sure they don't even have Winn Dixie's in New York, but oh well. I just like the name. Also I don't own one part of the plot. All I did was switch the characters around. You'll figure out which one I mean.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and to clear up any confusion… Lucy did not leave Kevin and now the two are moving to New York for the winter because the inn is closed during that time. Other than that please R/R, and remember 5 reviews.

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the cereal isles in the supermarket running at mental checklist through her head. _Milk. Check. Eggs. Check. Vitamins. That's what I'm forgetting, my vitamins. _ Lucy made her way down the isles of the Winn Dixie making sure she didn't forget anything. Just as she was about to make her way down the health isle her cell phone rang.

" Hello," Lucy answered in a relaxed voice.

" Hey Luce. It's Mare. I was just calling to tell you well… I'm in New York. Lucy I came to visit."

" How did you know I was here?" Lucy questioned in puzzlement.

Mary let out a chuckle and sighed, " I have my ways. Well anyway the reason I was calling was I was wondering if you could, well come and pick me up from the airport."

" Why can't you get a rental car?"

Mary was quiet for a moment, " It's a long story. I need you to pick me up or I can't leaven"

Lucy nodded, " I'll be right there." And with that she hung up the phone and proceeded to the check out counter. Lucy slowly began to put everything on the belt when a hand caught hers.

" Pregnancy?" Lucy looked up to see who the voice belonged to, " Luce. Why would you get this? Lucy. Are you pregnant?"

Lucy looked at the man beside her wide eyed, " Ben. It's not what you think it is."

" But you are pregnant?" Lucy nodded. " Is it Kevin's?" Lucy let out a sigh and nodded yet again, for her world was falling apart.

" Please don't say anything to him or at least not yet. I want to tell him myself. It's our business. No one else's."

Ben nodded, " I won't tell a soul."

Lucy looked up at him and hugged him, " Thanks Ben."

He looked at her and nodded, " Any time."

" I better go. My sister's in some trouble at the airport," she told him motioning towards the door. She started to make her way out of the store when Ben stopped her.

" Luce."

" Yeah."

" Your lucky. You found a good man."

Lucy nodded and walked out to her car. _Could Ben be right? Will he really be there for me or be like most men and leave. _It bugged her. She loved Kevin, and she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her because of this baby, their baby. The baby they were going to have together.

Lucy parked the car and picked her purse up as she made her way inside, " Excuse me," Lucy said tapping the officer standing in front of her, " Can you tell me were the security office is?"

The officer nodded and pointed her toward the office beside the baggage claim. Mary was sitting there quietly talking to herself, " Mary!" Lucy said running and throwing her arms around her, " It's been so long!"

" Oh how I've missed you!" Mary exclaimed kissing her sister's forehead.

" This you sister?" The officer questioned coming to face the two gleeful sisters.

Lucy looked into the man's eyes. They were so familiar. His hair was spiked up and his hands were in his pockets, " Kevin?"

" Lucy?"

" You two know each other?" Mary questioned a bit puzzled.

Lucy nodded, " Well I guess you've already met. Mary this is my boyfriend, Kevin." She turned to Kevin, " You're a police officer?"

Kevin shrugged, " There was an accident a year ago." He closed his eyes and it all came flowing back.

_The streets were silent except for the wind blowing fiercely that night. All was calm, and Kevin lay asleep in his bed. His hair was a mess. It had looked as if he had fallen asleep in his clothes. The clock beside him read 2:15 about thirty minutes passed and still all was calm. Then out of nowhere Kevin's beeper started going off hysterically like a child having a temper tantrum. _

_He reached over still half asleep to look at it. " Work." He said out loud as he got out of bed, " Now what would they want at this hour?" Why would they want him?_

_Kevin reached over and dialed the number that was displayed on the beeper. The phone rang for about a minute then a tired voice answered, " Kinkirk. We've been paging you for almost two hours. What's the deal?" The voice questioned._

_" What?" Kevin questioned, " My beeper only went off a few minutes ago."_

_" You must be a sound sleeper then."_

_Kevin let out a chuckle, " So what's the deal?"_

_" Kevin, it's Celeste. She went out on a case with Luke, and they haven't come back yet."_

_" Don't worry. Celeste can take care of herself."_

_" That's not the problem Kevin. They left two day ago. Celeste wasn't sick yesterday. Kevin she was missing. No one has seen her since Friday."_

_" Are you sure?" Kevin questioned._

_" Sure. That's why I called you. I was wondering if you would go with Brady to look for them."_

_" I'll be right there." Kevin stood up and put a pair of sweat pants on as well as a shirt and ran out of the house._

_" So what was their assignment?" Kevin asked as he ran through the station doors._

_" Wait for Brady. I'll tell you together."_

_" I'm here," Brady said bursting through the doors, " So?"_

_" The reason I asked you two here are because well as you know two of our fellow officers disappeared two days ago."_

_" Luke and Celeste." Brady chimed in._

_"I mean I'm worried about Luke a Celeste, but why did you call us in so early? Can't we do this when we come in?" He questioned as he tapped his foot impatiently._

_" Kevin, the thing is we got a note from the guy they were going after."_

_" It was a ransom?" Kevin asked with a sigh._

_The sergeant nodded, " You have to find their hide out by 6:00 or he'll kill them."_

_" But how does that help him?"_

_" He needs us to help him out of the country."_

_" That's against the law. You know harboring a fugitive."_

_" No man is left behind." Sergeant said. He handed him the keys._

_Kevin and Brady crept into the dark warehouse with guns by their sides. The warehouse seemed empty. There was nothing unusual about it. Brady let out a screech._

_"Brady, what is it!"_

_Brady pointed to something. Kevin followed Brady's manner and let out yet another screech, and the two were left there screaming._

" To sum it all up I lost my partner. That's why I was in Maine for the summer," Kevin said with a sigh.

" I'm so sorry," Lucy said sympathetically.

Kevin gave her a kiss and whispered something in her ear. Mary looked at them confused and let out a giggle, " How long have you guys been going out?" Mary questioned turning to her sister.

Lucy kissed Kevin, " About 4 months."

" So it's serious."

Lucy nodded and turned to Kevin, " I'm going to head back to the apartment. Is it okay if Mary stays with us?" She questioned.

Kevin nodded, " She can have the extra room."

" Luce, how many rooms are there?"

Lucy let out a chuckle, " Two. I'll see you later Kevin." She told him as she left.

The car ride home was silent, for Mary couldn't believe what her sister had just told her. So much had changed between them over the time Lucy was gone, and it upset Mary. She missed having her sister's company, and she missed having her sister need her to lean her head on.

" You didn't sleep with him did you?" Mary questioned.

Lucy grinned.

" Luce, you didn't."

Lucy nodded, " I did."

" Luce! What will dad do when he hears about this?"

" Trust me. That's the least of my problems."

" What do you mean?" Mary questioned.

Lucy put her hand to her lips, " I can't believe I just said that."

" Luce, you're not married are you?"

Lucy shook her head although she wished she hadn't. Now for sure her sister had figured out her secret. After all Mary wasn't only her sister she was her best friend.

" Luce, you're not pregnant are you?"

Lucy sighed and nodded, " But don't tell Kevin. I haven't told him yet."

" My lips are sealed."

Lucy laid on the couch taking a nap, and Mary sat at the table working on a letter back home. She couldn't believe her sister got herself pregnant before she was married. They had learned better than that.

" Luce, is Kevin there?" Ben questioned peeking his head in.

Mary put her finger over her lips, " Shhh! She's sleeping, and no. Kevin's not here."

"And you are."

Mary put out her hand, " Mary."

" Pleasure. Ben."

He seemed so kind and so loving. Almost like the perfect man would be. She felt the way most women did when they met their husbands. It was at that moment that Mary had finally believed in love at first sight.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that Luce didn't tell Kevin yet that she was pregnant. I meant to have it in this chapter, but I wanted to have too much accomplished. Other than that please review, and remember 5 reviews for an update. 


	16. Chapter 15

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 15 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I was very disappointed with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter. I know that I said I needed 5 reviews to get an update, but I don't want to keep those of you who reviewed waiting. From now on if I don't get 5 reviews I will not update. Other than that thanks for those of you who reviewed, and please R/R.

" You know it's been a while since we went out. I mean just the two of us," Kevin whispered giving Lucy a kiss on the ear.

" I know, It's just I've been really busy with school and all."

" What do you say we go out tonight, just the two of us? I get off at 6."

" It's a date."

" I'll pick you up at 6:30."

Lucy turned around a kissed Kevin on the cheek, " I can't wait. I love you."

" You two." He said as he left for work.

Lucy sat at the kitchen table running her hand through her hair. She had just gotten into NYU and now she was working on her midterm paper. _What to write about? _Lucy questioned herself as she let out a sigh. There were so many topics to choose from, yet it was still hard to choose. She paged through the events of her life in her head trying to see if there was anything worth writing about. Then she thought of Kevin and how they had met, and she thought of the fact that she was carrying their child. She let out a sigh and began to write…

_I stood looking at him, breathless. The room seemed silent except for the sound of the two of us breathing deeply._

_" What can I do for you…"_

" Is Kevin gone?" Mary questioned peeking her head out of the bedroom. Lucy nodded and Mary walked over beside her, " So how are you feeling."

" I've been lucky. I haven't had any morning sickness."

" Have you told him yet?"

Lucy shook her head," We're going out to dinner tonight. That's when I'm going to tell him."

Mary nodded, " I can tell he's special to you. Luce. He's the one."

" Are you doing anything tonight?" Lucy questioned.

Mary grinned and twirled her hair between her fingers. Lucy could tell just from that that she had a date.

" Whose it with?"

" Ben."

" Ben, as in Kevin's brother. Ben as in the uncle of my baby."

Mary nodded, " That's the one."

Lucy let out a chuckle, " I should have known."

Mary let out a sigh and looked into her sister's eyes, " You know how you are always asking me if I believe in love at first sight?" Mary paused for a moment and Lucy nodded, " And I always tell you that I won't believe in it until it happens to me? I finally have experienced it. Luce, I'm in love."

" But you just met him."

" I know, but I can just tell he's the one." Mary said with a shrug, " You think he likes me."

" I can't say. Ben's picky."

" Well you said he had a crush on you."

" But that's different."

Mary hit her sister playfully, " What makes you think he would like you and not me?"

" I was just saying. Look, I have to go. I'll be back around 3 for my date with Kevin, so please don't use all the hot water," Lucy said motioning towards the door.

Cars speeded pass Lucy as she exited the apartment building. The streets were busy with people trying to get to work, and catching a cab was almost impossible at this hour of the day. Lucy raised her hand in the air as a cab zipped by her. It pulled beside her and she opened the door.

"Where to miss?"

" NYU please."

" Anywhere you like," he said starting up the car.

Lucy's eyes where planted inside her book, for she had a mid-term coming up later today that she neglected to study for. It was one of her math courses, so she was not too worried about it. The thing was though that she couldn't really focus on what she was reading. All she could focus on was Kevin and the baby she was carrying.

" This is your stop." The cabby said stopping beside the curb.

" How much do I owe you?"

" 24 dollars. Flat."

Lucy handed him the money and walked into the building to her first class. While she was in her last class of the day taking her mid-term her phone rang.

"This better be important." Lucy mumbled under her breathe as she answered the phone, " What's wrong?"

" Look outside."

Lucy looked out the window in the classroom to see a limo parked beside the curb, " Is this Kevin?"

" Yeah. Look, the limo is going to take you home and then to the restaurant."

" Ok."

" Miss Camden." the professor screeched taking Lucy's paper, " There are no phones in class. You know that. I'm going to have to give you an F on your mid-term."

Lucy gathered her bags and stood up, " Then I'm leaving."

She made her way out to the parking lot were she saw the limo waiting earlier. The windows were tinted so the people inside could see out but the people outside could not see in. _I wonder what the limo and everything is for. I mean it's just a dinner._ Lucy questioned herself as she entered the limo. _Wait a second he couldn't?_

Mary ran up the stairs to the apartment she, Kevin, and Lucy shared. It was only an hour before her date with Ben and she wanted to look perfect. She opened Lucy's closet and let out a chuckle. _What to wear? _She questioned herself. When she finally had picked out a red dress with beading she went to take a shower. After taking her shower she put her hair in curls and made her way to the kitchen.

" Mary, you there?" Ben questioned knocking on the door.

Mary walked over and opened the door.

" Ready to go?"

Mary nodded, " On minute she said walking to the closet and getting her coat."

" Here, let me get that for you," Ben said taking it from her hands and putting it on her, " You look beautiful."

" Thank you." And with that the two made their way out the door.

" I know this sounds stupid, but do you believe in love at first sight?" Ben questioned as he pulled out the chair for Mary and took her hands.

" I asked Lucy the very same thing earlier this morning." She sighed and nodded, " Lucy always use to ask me that when we were kids and my answer would always be the same. I'll believe in it when it happens to me."

" So you are in love with someone?"

Mary nodded, " Ben, I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm in love with you."

" And I you."

Ben stood up and took Mary's hand, " Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

A/N: I know that chapter wasn't as long as normal, but I wanted to get another chapter posted and it is getting late. Oh yeah, and if you were wondering Lucy's major in the beginning of the story is creative writing. Other than that please review. Remeber I need five reviews for an update. And look for the next chapter coming soon. What is Ben's surprise for Mary? And how is Kevin going to take to Lucy's news, and what surprise does Kevin have up his sleeve for Lucy? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 16 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and same as always please R/R. Remember I will only update if I get 5 reviews. I would also like to congratulate everyone who runs 7th Heaven. It looks as if we are going to have a 10th season!

* * *

The streets bustled as Lucy was driven down the street in the stretch limo to her destination. She gripped her hands tightly, for she was very nervous about how Kevin would take her news. He was special, but the truth was he was a man. A man always has the choice to stay with the woman or leave. The woman on the other hand is stuck with the baby. In all honesty that was what scared Lucy the most. The thought of having to raise this baby all by herself terrified her in ways that she had never felt before.

Lucy took a deep breathe and looked out the window as the limo rounded the corner, " Are you sure you can't tell me were you're taking me?"

The man shook his head and spook in a mellow tone, " I was told not to tell you."

" Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait," Lucy said with a sigh.

The man nodded and Lucy was left back to herself and her worries. _I wonder if Ben told him already, or maybe even Mary did. Then he'll think I don't honor him as the father. He'll think I'm scared and told everyone before him. _

The man cleared his throat and turned back to Lucy, " We're here." He got out of the car and walked over to the door to open it for Lucy, " Kevin will be waiting in the lobby."

Lucy nodded and walked inside. The hotel she walked in was elegant. It was like nothing she had seen before. Beautiful flowers filled the large grand hall, and an elegant staircase was garnished with ivy. Lucy looked around for Kevin, but he was nowhere in sight. She shook her head. Kevin had something up his sleeve, and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

" Lucy!" Kevin yelled from across the room. He ran over to her and kissed her. He smelled of spice and towered six inches above her.

She raised herself onto her toes and whispered something into Kevin's ear, " I love you." She told him giving him another kiss.

" Come on we have reservations for eight," he took her hand and led her into a dining room. It seemed as if every table had a candle. The waiter led the couple over to the table and Kevin pulled the chair out for her.

" Your server will be with you in a minute," the waiter said as he left the table leaving the two alone.  
" So what's this all about?" Lucy questioned leaning over and giving Kevin a kiss.

" You'll find out in time."

The waitress walked over to the two and smiled, for she could tell the two were in love, " Can I start you out with drinks?" She questioned setting a drink menu before Lucy and Kevin. Kevin looked over the menu and looked up and her.

" Well take champagne." The waitress nodded and left.

Kevin took Lucy's hand and gave it a kiss. It was strange. She had never felt that way before about anyone else. Just the feeling she got when Kevin took her hand had never run through her before. The only way to explain it was she was in love. One question she still questioned herself often was did he love her the way she loved him.

He looked into her eyes, " I love you Luce."

" Those are mighty bold words Mr. Kinkirk," Lucy said with a smile, " Look Kevin. I need to tell you something."

" Me too."

" Well you go first."

He smiled and looked into her eyes, " Luce. You're the one." He paused for a moment and got down on his knee as he took out a small velvet box, " Luce. Will you marry me?"

Ben pulled Mary along the halls of the mall to the jewelry store. The crowd bustled before them, but neither of them seemed to notice. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. Ben smiled and pulled Mary into the jewelry store into the ring section. He paused for a moment and got down on his knee, " Mary, will you marry me?" He questioned.

Mary stood there for a moment her eyes filling with tears, " But we only just met."

" But Mary, I love you."

Mary nodded, " And I love you too. Yes. I'll marry you."

Ben pulled Mary into his arms and held her protectively. He had finally found the one that some people spend their whole lives trying to find. They had both finally found their soul mates, and now they could finally tell their siblings they believed in love at first sight.

" Pick one out. Anyone. It's yours."

Mary looked over the rings and smiled as she pointed to a ring.

" Is that the ring you want?" He questioned.

Mary nodded.

" Can we see that ring please?" He asked as he took the ring from the woman's hand and placed it on Mary's ring finger, " Now all we have to do is get married."

"Now."

He nodded, " Now."

Lucy took Kevin's hand and kissed it as she nodded, " Yes, Kevin, I'll marry you."

" Now what were you going to tell me."

" Oh that." She paused for a moment to think. Did she really want to loose Kevin? She could possibly if she told him. _What should I do? _She questioned herself. _I wanna have an honest relationship with Kevin, but I don't want to loose him. The truth is though that he's going to find out sooner or later, _" Kevin," She said with a smile, " I don't know how to tell you this, but… Kevin, I'm pregnant."

Kevin stared at her wide eyed, " Pregnant?" He questioned.

Lucy nodded, " Yeah Kevin, we're going to have a baby!"

" How long have you known?"

" Since, last month."

" Last month!" Kevin screeched, " And you decided to just tell me now!"

" I was worried."

" Worried about what?"

" That you'd leave me."

Kevin took her hand in his and wrapped her in his embrace, " Oh Luce, I could never leave you or this baby. I love you, and I will love you till the day I die."

" I love you Kevin."

" I love you too Luce. Look we have to tell our families! This is great news."

" Look Kevin, I don't really want to tell my father until after we're married if you know what I mean. It's just he'd get really mad. And I don't think it will be a good idea to tell your parents before I tell my father because then he's bound to find out someway. That is if he doesn't find out through Ben or Mary."

" Wait Ben and Mary knew before I did?" He exclaimed.

" I'm sorry. Ben found out because he caught me at the grocery store with a pregnancy magazine, and well Mary's my sister. I tell her everything you know that."

" Well you didn't tell your sister were you were when you ran away," Kevin mumbled under his breath.

" That's why it's called running away."

" I never would have thought," he said with a chuckle.

_So Kevin's okay with the whole baby thing._ Lucy thought to herself with a sigh. _And now things can only get better! Kevin and I are going to get married! I'm going to be with the man I love for the rest of my life._

Ben and Mary lay on the bed in their hotel room, " I love you Mrs. Kinkirk," Ben said with a grin.

" I love you too Mr. Kinkirk."

The two looked into each other's eyes the way Kevin and Lucy did, for like Kevin and Lucy, Ben and Mary were in love.

" Kevin!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom, " We're going to be late for our appointment."

" You're the one telling me? I've been ready for an hour and you're still putting on your makeup."

" It's impossible to get anything done with morning sickness," she said coming out.

As Lucy sat on the bed at the doctor's office, she fittled nervously with her gown. She had finally gotten what she wanted. She got the man of her dreams, and the two of them were having a baby together. Could she ask for anything more? She could tell he was the one the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and there was no other person in the world that she rather have this baby with. To be honest, there was no one in the world that she rather have all of her children with.

" So would you like to see the baby?" The doctor questioned playing around with a switch.

Lucy and Kevin nodded, " That baby is right… there." She said pointing to the screen.

Kevin looked into Lucy's eyes, " Luce, that's our baby!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. It was her baby. It was she and Kevin's baby. Now her life was perfect. She had Kevin, and a son or daughter on the way. There was no way she could want anything else in the world. Now all she had to wait was seven more months and her life would become even more perfect than she could imagine.

Kevin leaned forward and whispered something in Lucy's ear, " I love you."

" I love you too."

" You wanna know something?"

" Sure."

" I would never want to have this baby with anyone else but you. Kevin, I would never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I know I have told you this before, but Kevin I love you."

" I love you too." Kevin leaned over and kissed Lucy's stomach, " Hi baby, I'm your daddy."

Lucy let out a chuckle, " The baby isn't even here yet and you're talking to it."

" What can I say? I'm in love with it like I'm in love with you." He took Lucy into his embrace and kissed her, " Can you promise me something?"

Lucy nodded, " Anything."

" Will you promise me you'll never leave my side? Do you promise that you'll be there for me till the day I die?"

Lucy nodded, " Yes. I promise. I will be with you for the rest of your life."

* * *

A/N: I know I said I needed 5 reviews, but I felt like writing so let's just say you owe me. LoL. Anyway please review and look for the next chapter coming soon. I know I also repeat Kevin and Lucy saying I love you. I just wanted to get to five pages cause I wanted this chapter to be meaningful, and I wanted you to see how much Kevin loves Lucy and how he will always be there for her. 


	18. Chapter 17

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 17 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I am going to try to get this story going so you may find the chapters move a bit faster. Anyway please R/R and remember I need five reviews for an update.

* * *

As he sat at the counter, with his feet dangling three inches above the ground. Sean moved one of his cookies back and forth in his milk. The milk rippled and Sean pulled the cookie out and took a bite. Questions he had for his whole life were slowly starting to unfold into answers. It puzzled him in a way he had never felt puzzled before. He leaned over and grabbed the newspaper across from him and slowly started to scan through the comics.

" You look like you could use a some company," Celeste said coming up and sitting beside her son. She ran her hand through his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" Is dad coming to my game?" He questioned with a sigh.

Celeste shook her head, " I'm sorry hun. He's away on business."

" I should have known."

" Well, look on the bright side. Grandma, grandpa, and I will come to see you play." Celeste said with a smile.

" What about grandpa? Your father?"

Celeste sighed and shook her head, " I don't think so. Maybe some other time."

Sean nodded and stood up with his cup and plate in his hand. He placed them both in the sink and turned back to give his mother one last smile before running upstairs to change. He paused for a moment as he stopped in front of the master bedroom and shook his head.

" Sean," and elderly woman started as she made her way into the hall, " you better go and get dressed."

" That's where I was headed," he said motioning towards the door.

She smiled at him and made her way to the kitchen, holding the handle as she went down the stairs. Pictures hung in the hall. Some were old. Some were new. There were pictures of Celeste and Sean, and there were pictures of the old woman and her husband.

" You and pop are coming to Sean's game aren't you?" Celeste questioned as the old woman entered the room.

" Ben and I were planning on it."

She smiled, " That's good. Sean was pretty bummed out when he found out his father couldn't make it."

" I swear that man has no care in the world."

" He tries. I mean, at least he's there for Sean and I. Sometimes men will just leave when they find out that they got their girlfriend pregnant. I am always so appreciative for what I have. I mean Mike didn't leave, and you and pop were always there to help me raise Sean."

" I guess our family has just always found good men."

" You're talking about dad aren't you?"

The woman nodded, " Your mother was lucky to find him."

Celeste hugged the woman, " You're my mother. You've been my mother since the day he handed me over to you and pop, and you will be my mother until the day I die."

" Celeste," she started taking Celeste's hand, " Trust me. My sister loved you with all of her heart. As did your father."

" Than why did he give me up?"

" You reminded him too much of Lucy."

Celeste's eyes started to fill with tears. She had never known her mother. The only parents in her life were the people that raised her, " So that was enough to give me up?" She questioned.

" Oh Celeste. Trust me. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew it was best for you. He would never have been able to raise you without getting too emotional and getting you upset."

" You don't have to defend him you know."

" I know, but I have to defend my sister."

" I love them both don't get me wrong."

" I know you do. Just show him some sympathy. Celeste, I'm telling you the truth this was for your welfare."

" Can you answer something for me?"

" Who was Billy? Was he my brother?"

The woman shook her head, " No dear, he was my half brother. Your mother's half brother."

Sean rushed down the stairs his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He walked over to his grandmother and kissed her on the forehead, and then did the same to his mother. Then he sat down beside the two.

" Where's pop?" He questioned with a smile, " We have to get going."

" He should be down in a minute," the old woman said with a smile.

Sean got up and walked over to the stainless steal refrigerator. It glistened as Sean opened it, and a gust of cold air filled the room. He reached inside and grabbed a water bottle. As he twisted off the cap and took a sip, an old man made his way down stairs.

" Oh you didn't have to wait for me," he said with a smile.

" Come on Ben. We are already late," the old woman said getting up out of her chair.

" Are you sure grandpa doesn't want to come."

" You really want him to come?" Celeste questioned.

Sean nodded, " I just think that he would enjoy it."

Sean ran into the gym with the rest of his family following behind him. People sat on the bleachers on both sides and the opposing team sat on the bench across the way.

" Sorry he couldn't come," Celeste whispered in his sons ear.

Sean nodded his head and ran over to join the rest of his team.

" You know," The old woman, whispered as Celeste took her seat, " He still is looking for you."

Celeste nodded, " If only he would try harder."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to have a chapter in the feature to fill in some things. Please review. ( At Least 5) and look for the next chapter coming soon. 


	19. Chapter 18

Caught in the Wind: Chapter 18 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters… I don't own David's Bridal.

A/N: I can't believe I am already on my 18th chapter! What can I say? I enjoy writing. Anyway I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and please R/R.

* * *

" I don't see why you are looking for a wedding dress already," Mary commented as she and Lucy made their way around the David's Bridal. They stopped briefly in front of each dress studying it over carefully, " I mean it's not like you have even told dad or his family yet about the marriage or the baby."

" How about this one," Lucy questioned pulling a dress off the rack.

" It's ok, but don't change the subject. Really why are you shopping for a dress so soon? I mean you really should save the money for the baby."

Lucy gave her sister a reassuring smile, " Don't worry Mare. Kevin and I are financially stable. We don't have anything to worry about. Plus we wanted to have the wedding before I start to show."

" Luce, you aren't thinking of telling everyone that you're pregnant after the wedding are you?"

" I was planning on it."

" You really think that they will buy that you just found out your pregnant and your already showing."

" I never thought about it."

" Well maybe you should," Mary said pulling yet another dress off the rack and showing it to her sister. Lucy shrugged and went on looking as Mary followed behind her shaking her head at her younger sister.

They walked over to where the veils where kept and Lucy let out a sigh, " How about this one?" She placed the veil on her head.

Mary let out a chuckle and took the veil from her sister, " It's not you, but how about this one?" She questioned taking a veil from the rack that was simple, yet it was elegant. A beautiful flower arrangement with a clip on the back was to be placed on the back of the bride's head, and the veil itself draped down from it.

Lucy sighed with a smile and grabbed it, " That's the one."

" So what about a dress?"

" I'm not exactly sure yet. There hasn't been anything that I really fell in love with yet. I want that perfect dress that I will be able to tell my children about. You know, like moms."

" I know exactly what you mean."

" I don't know, but I wouldn't exactly mind wearing mom's wedding dress. It is after all the dress of my dreams."

" You should wear it then."

" Do you think dad would bring it over for the wedding?" Lucy questioned with a sincere smile.

" I think you should tell him about the wedding first."

Lucy let out a chuckle, " Yeah, that might help."

They both paused for a moment as Lucy ran a mental note through her head and then looked back up to Mary, " So, what happened with you and Ben on that date?"

" Why, aren't we nosey."

" Look whose talking."

" But no, seriously. How did it go? Did you have that special spark that you had talked of earlier? Mare, does he love you?"

Mary nodded, " Ben and I are in love."

Lucy looked her sister in the eyes, " So what are you gonna do? Doesn't dad think you're coming back home?"

" I guess I'll just tell him there was a change of plans."

" Yeah, I guess you will."

The Kinkirk house was busy with excitement for this special holiday. Natalie, Kristen, and Paige sat in the living room watching the Thanksgiving day parade on television and the adults worked hard in the kitchen to prepare the feast that would take place later that day. Everyone was there to celebrate, and there were over ten people present. Kevin opened the refrigerator, took out a can of whipped cream, and squirted it in his mouth.

" You know I tell Paige not to do that, but Kevin don't you think you're a bit too old to be doing that?" She questioned smacking him over the head with a dishtowel, " You're just lucky Paige wasn't in here to see you. Then you'd really be in trouble." Karen chuckled a bit and turned to Lucy who was helping Mary and Patty make that apple and pumpkin pies, " You know Luce? Men, they never grow up."

Lucy giggled and hugged Kevin, " I would have never thought."

" Kevin," Karen started tugging at her son's shirt, " Can you help me with the groceries in the trunk of my car?" Kevin nodded and followed his mother outside. " So what's up with you and Luce? You two seem really close lately."

" What makes you think something's up?" He asked.

" I don't know. It's just I don't think a man and a woman should be so close to each other at this point in the relationship. Do you catch my drift?"

" No, I don't."

" I'm saying you may be moving things a little too quick for her. Slow down. Woman aren't the same emotionally and hormonally as men."

" What do you mean hormonally?" He questioned.

" I mean that they aren't so pressured and don't want to get into a physical relationship so fast."

" Ok. Sure, what ever you say."

" I just wanted to let you know, so if she reacts in a certain matter just know you may have gone too far."

" You have no idea mom," he mumbled under his breath.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing." He grabbed the bag and walked inside.

" What are you doing?" Lucy said sitting down on the sofa in the living room. Natalie, Kristen, and Paige sat next to her on both sides.

" Watchin' the parade," Natalie said not taking her eyes off of the television screen.

" Do any of you guys know where Kevin is?"

" SHHHHHHHHH!" Kristen said turning over and looking at Lucy with a roll of her eyes, " The rockets are on."

Lucy let out a giggle, " Did you just sass off to me miss Kristen?"

" Please Lucy, be quiet." Lucy nodded and left the three to sit alone yet again.

Lucy stood up and started to walk down the hall towards the kitchen where the other adults where socializing. Just as she rounded the corner, Kevin caught her and whirled her around into his embrace. He looked deeply into her eyes and sighed, " Where have you been Luce? I've been looking for you every where."

" I've been here the whole time."

" Look, I was thinking we should wait to tell everyone about the baby."

" I was thinking the same thing."

" What about the engagement? Should we tell everyone about that?"

Kevin shrugged, " I don't see the harm in telling them. However, telling them about the baby would just take away our moment of glory because they would be angry."

" So it's settled then. We'll tell them about our engagement, but wait to tell them about the baby."

" Sounds good to me."

" Likewise."

The whole Kinkirk family, twelve to be exact, sat and chattered around the dining room table. A huge turkey sat in the middle of the table with all the sides such as mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and filling spread out around them. The youngest of the guests sat on the end of the table, and Karen and Mike sat at the head. Mary sat next to Ben, Lucy sat next to Kevin, Patty-Mary sat next to her husband with the baby in between them.

Kevin reached for the turkey and served a piece to Lucy, " Are you ready to tell them yet?" He questioned.

Lucy shrugged, " I guess."

" Lucy and I have an announcement to make." Kevin started as he cleared his throat,

" Well, Luce and I are getting married."

The whole family was dead silent for a moment and then Ben broke the silence, " Mary and I also have an announcement to make. We're married."

" As in past tense? Are married?" Karen questioned.

Ben nodded, " We got married on Tuesday."

" Oh Ben, how could you do anything so stupid?" Karen said as she took a bite of chicken and turned to Mary, but she still spook to her son, " You and Mary only just met. I can't believe you would do anything so foolish."

" But mom, we're in love." Ben said in defense to himself and Mary as he placed a kiss on Mary's forehead.

" Did anyone hear us?" Kevin questioned clearly mad from loosing the spotlight, " Lucy and I are getting married."

" Oh that's great dear, but we have even bigger things to deal with than that."

" Right, bigger things."

Lucy and Kevin sat alone in the kitchen talking about the night's events, " A bowl of ice cream sat between them and they took turns taking a scoop.

" I'm sorry for how I reacted to your news at dinner," Kevin's mother said as she entered the room and sat beside Kevin and Lucy, " It's just I was sort of mad about Ben and Mary eloping."

" But mom, the truth is Ben's not your baby anymore and it's his life to do whatever he pleases with it."

" I just wish he would have thought about it first, or maybe told someone what he and Mary were planning to do before going and doing it."

" They're happy, and that is all that really matters."

" So, about that wedding. Have you two picked out a date yet?"

" We were thinking December 28," Lucy chimed in.

" But that's only in a month."

" We wanted to get married right away so that we could start our lives together. That is officially," Kevin said with a smile.

Karen nodded and left the two of them to talk together for the rest of the night, however long it may be.

Lucy sat at the counter and she and Kevin's apartment. She reached over and picked up the phone and began to dial.

" Hello, Camden house," a man with a calm voice said.

" Dad?" Lucy questioned.

" Lucy, is that you?"

" Yeah dad. Look, I was just calling to tell you that I'm fine and that I'm engaged to be married in a month."

" Wait slow down."

" I met someone, and we are engaged to be married in a month. The truth is dad I was calling because I was hoping you could come."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. I think it may be my favorite chapter yet. Anyway please review, and remember I need five reviews for an update and look for the next chapter coming soon. 


	20. Epilogue

Caught in the Wind: Epilogue 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I was really disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. Only one! Now that's sad. I would like to thank LucyBeth1 for their constant reviews. I really appreciate them. I've lost interest in this story. Therefore, this is the last chapter. Other than that please R/R.

* * *

Kevin looked out the window with a sigh. Celeste was still nowhere in sight. Then there was a muffled knock on the door. After hesitating for a moment, Kevin went over to open the door for Celeste. She stood there for a moment before Kevin motioned her inside. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes and smile… _Lucy._

_"Come on Luce. One last push!" Kevin coaxed Lucy. He took her had, but she just shooed it away._

_" I'm gonna kill you Kevin! I swear to God!" She let out a scream, and then the room went silent._

_" And it's a girl!" The doctor announced, but Kevin didn't pay any attention. His eyes were still fixed on Lucy. She lay there motionless._

_" Lucy?" He questioned taking her hand, " Lucy. Open your eyes." He turned to the doctor, " Doctor, is there something wrong with my Lucy?"_

_The doctor turned around to see Lucy laying on the bed motionless and then turned to the nurse beside her, " Chuny, get Mr. Kinkirk out of here."_

_Chuny led Kevin down the hall to the waiting room, and that was the last time he saw Lucy, alive, anyway._

Sean came in behind Celeste with a cake in his arms. This would be their first Thanksgiving together as a family. If only Kevin knew how important it was.

Dinner started out with utter silence, and then Kevin spook softly to Celeste, " Celeste, you never told me what your parents names were."

Celeste looked up at him and then back down at her plate. Kevin began to get anxious. _She looks so much like her. _

_The room was dark and silent. He creped over to the crib where his tiny daughter lay fast asleep. It had been so long since he last saw her. He held her in his arms…_

" Cealy," He said taking her into his arms, " Oh Cealy." He looked at her in awe. She was his precious daughter. His Cealy.

* * *

A/N: I know that chapter was short, most of the time my last chapters tend to be. Anyway please review. I'm sad to announce that this will most likely be my last 7th Heaven fanfiction. 


End file.
